Por equivocación
by Akari Akaku
Summary: Solo por una vez en la vida se dejaría llevar sin pensar en las consecuencias ¿Qué tan malo podría ser?    -Creo que me he enamorado de ti... Yuu -con voz traviesa.    -... ¿Yuu? -con un tic en el ojo.
1. Cap I Lo grandioso es que pude conocerte

_Wolassssss XD Akari Akaku presentándose con una nueva historia =°w°=_

Dedicado especialmente a mi one-chan LERO TAMA.

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOOOOOOOOOOOOS~ XD!

**D . Gray - man** no me pertenece sino Lavi saldría más seguido ¬¬

* * *

><p><strong>=°w°= =°w°= =°w°=<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Por equivocación<strong>

Capítulo 1 - Lo grandioso es que pude conocerte

Una linda joven de 24 años, cabello largo por la cintura sujeto con dos prendedores a cada costado, vestida con una falda corta y saco rosa, una blusa blanca y unas zapatillas con listones hasta las rodillas llega a la recepción de un hermoso restaurante.

-Buenas tardes. Bienvenida señorita ¿mesa para uno?

-Buenas tardes. Tengo una reservación, gracias.

-¿A nombre de quién?

-Allen Walker.

-Un momento por favor -revisando en la computadora- por aquí por favor.

La joven es guiada por el local hasta llegar a una mesa al fondo.

-¡Lenalee! -se levanta un joven albino de unos 23 años para abrazar a la recién llegada.

-¡Hola Allen, que gusto me da verte de nuevo! -correspondiendo el gesto.

-Por favor toma asiento -ayudándola con la silla.

-Gracias.

El menor toma su lugar quedando frente a ella.

-¿Y qué tal tu viaje? No puedo creer que ya haya pasado un año, realmente sentí que fue más -contento.

-Así es, ya un año. Todo estuvo bien. Aprendí muchas cosas -contenta.

-Komui sigue en China ¿verdad?

-Je je sí, muy a su pesar. El proyecto finaliza en dos semanas y su presencia era obligatoria.

-¿Y piensas seguir los pasos de tu hermano?

-Buenas tardes -anunció una hermosa mesera de cabello rubio quebrado debajo de la cintura- mi nombre es Lala y los atenderé esta tarde -entregándoles el menú y colocando los cubiertos- regresaré en un momento para tomar su orden -con una leve inclinación.

-Gracias -responden ambos.

-Mmm... ¿Qué probaré el día de hoy?

-Allen siempre terminas ordenando todo el menú -con una ligera risita.

-Eso lo sé -sin inmutarse- estoy pensando en el orden en que comeré.

-... Ya veo -soltó con una gotera en la frente.

Después de la deliciosa comida decidieron pasear en un parque no muy lejano de ahí para continuar platicando.

-Ja ja ja, ustedes siempre llevándose tan bien -riendo divertida.

-¡Eso no es cierto! -molesto- si ese Bakanda no me causara problemas mi vida sería mucho mejor -cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Y qué tal se encuentra Tikky? Se me hace raro el que no te venga a buscar o haya llamado.

-… -deteniéndose, dejando caer sus brazos a los costados. Baja su rostro y sus ojos son ocultos por su cabello.

-¿Allen? -preocupada- ¿Por qué pelearon esta vez?

-… Terminamos -severo.

-¿¡Cómo! -asombrada. Mira a su alrededor- vamos -tomándolo de la mano y guiándolo a una banca para tomar asiento y hablar con mayor tranquilidad.

- ¿Hace cuánto sucedió eso? -preguntando con cautela. Allen siempre hablaba con ella sobre Tikky, de hecho cuando el moreno se le declaró fue la primera en saberlo ya que le pidió ayuda para disipar su confusión. Su amigo amaba al mayor y este adoraba en extremo al albino. No podía creer que su relación haya terminado, debió haber sido por algo grave.

-Hace dos días -sin levantar la mirada aún.

-Allen -lo abrazó protectoramente- ¿por qué no me lo comentaste?

-No quería arruinar nuestro encuentro con algo sin sentido.

-¡Claro que es importante! -obligándolo a mirarla- somos amigos y jamás pensaría que algo relacionado contigo sea insignificante, no vuelvas a decirlo.

-Muchas gracias Lenalee.

-... -la peliverde guardó silencio, no deseaba obligarlo a tratar el tema.

-… dos años -desviando la mirada- ¿cómo pudo tirar a la basura dos años?... y-yo -quebrándosele la voz- ...lo amo tanto Lena -dejando que las lágrimas salieran.

-...

-¿Por qué Lena? ¿Acaso sólo fui un juguete para él? ¿Ya termino se usarme? ¿Acaso lo aburrí? -aferrándose a la peliverde.

-… -mirándolo comprensivamente pero sin decir nada.

-Él... me engañó -sollozando- fui a su casa después del trabajo, quería darle una sorpresa... él... lo estaba haciendo con alguien más... ese... sin vergüenza... se atrevió a pedirme un trío... detesto que me haya hecho esto -resentido- … sin embargo … no puedo dejar de amarlo -afligido, llorando con mayor intensidad.

La china solo acariciaba su cabeza y no dejó de abrazarlo hasta que el pequeño se tranquilizó.

**=°w°= =°w°= =°w°=****  
><strong>  
>-¿En serio estás bien? puedo quedarme, no hay ningún problema -comentaba la peliverde desde el interior de un taxi.<p>

-Descuida, ahora me siento mejor -esbozando una sonrisa.

-Mentiroso.

-Je je -riendo nervioso.

-Bien pero vendré mañana a visitarte.

-Será un placer.

El taxi se pone en marcha. Hasta que el albino lo pierde de vista entra al edificio. Sube hasta el tercer piso por las escaleras con parsimonia.

-Nyaa -lo recibe un hermoso y gordo gato de pelaje amarillo y franjas un poco más oscuras.

-Hola Timcanpy. Estoy en casa.

-Nyaan -frota su cuerpo entre sus piernas.

-Je je, enseguida te doy de comer.

Ve como el minino devora su comida. Las lágrimas brotan en silencio.

-Nyaa -el pequeño se acerca a su amo y lame su mejilla, consolándolo.

-Gracias Tim -abrazándolo.

Al rato lo suelta y se acuesta en su cama sin poder detener esas lágrimas. Sin poder olvidar lo feliz que era.

Dos horas después.

Ding dong

Silencio.

Ding dong

-… -se limpia el rostro. Ve su imagen ante el espejo, se acomoda el cabello con los dedos y apresura a abrir.

-Lenalee te dije que... -detuvo su explicación al no ver a la china.

-…

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? -al ver que el joven pelirrojo frente a él se quedó estático.

-Y-yo... -no podía articular palabra alguna. Estaba totalmente embelesado ante la imagen de la persona que lo recibió.

-¿Si? -animándolo a continuar, ladeando un poco la cabeza. Su aspecto era singular: tenía un ojo cubierto por un parche negro, su cabello era sujeto por una bandana oscura. Estaba vestido con un saco negro con detalles en rojo y pedrería fina, un pantalón blanco, botas negras hasta la rodilla y una gran bufanda naranja- _no recuerdo haber visto un local con semejante uniforme_-se esforzaba por recordar. Aunque lo que más llamó su atención fue el color de su ojo. De un intenso verde, muy parecido al de las esmeraldas.

-… -el joven frente así, más bajo que él por unos centímetros, cabello platinado largo, sujeto por la nuca, el resto del cabello reposaba en su pecho, una piel tan nívea y perfecta y una curiosa marca surcándole el lado izquierdo de su rostro. Era hermoso. Su corazón se estrujó al observar con atención sus platinados orbes- _ha estado llorando ¿Quién sería capaz de lastimar a tan hermoso ángel?_

Dio un paso hacia delante. El pequeño retrocedió instintivamente. No por miedo sino como reflejo. Después de entrar cerró la puerta con el pie, dejando caer al tiempo la caja que llevaba. Tomó el rostro con ambas manos, se acercó con lentitud y lo besó como jamás había besado a alguien.

El albino se paralizó por la sorpresa. Ese desconocido lo estaba besando. Las lágrimas brotaron de nuevo. Lo estaba besando con tanta ternura. Debía detenerlo, después de todo era un extraño. No supo en qué momento rodeó su cuello y correspondió el beso. Se sentía tan dolido, triste y solo. Solo por una vez en la vida se dejaría llevar sin pensar en las consecuencias ¿Qué tan malo podría ser?

Se separaron para tomar aire, el pequeño seguía llorando, un lindo carmín teñía sus mejillas. El ojiesmeralda besó con dulzura todo su rostro: frente, nariz, mejillas, ojos y por último le dio un casto beso.

-No llores -limpiando con suavidad sus lágrimas.

-... -confundido- _¿por qué...? ¡No! _-negándose a razonar. Tomó al joven de la mano y lo condujo en silencio a su habitación.

El cuarto era amplio: al fondo se encontraba la cama con una mesita de noche en cada lado, a la izquierda un gran ventanal con unas finas cortinas. Enfrente una pared repleta de libros y frente a la cama un escritorio.

El albino se giró para verle a los ojos.

-Por favor -casi en tono suplicante.

Eso lo encendió y sin resistirse más lo besó con frenesí. Sus manos recorrieron su cuerpo, explorando. El albino se colgó de su cuello pegando su cuerpo.

-Oh -gruñó el pelirrojo por tal acercamiento. Estaba desesperado por verlo desnudo así que no perdió tiempo en desvestirlo. Su desesperación era tal que algunos botones se desprendieron y desgarró partes de las prendas. Al terminar lo cargó y con sumo cuidado lo recostó en la cama.

Se colocó sobre él y lo miró fijamente. Allen estaba muy sonrojado pero cuando vio la mirada llena de deseo en su ojo visible su color le hizo competencia al cabello de ese desconocido.

Se besaron nuevamente, el albino profundizó el beso tomándolo de la nuca, sus lenguas juguetearon un rato y exploraron la cavidad del otro sin pudor. Las hábiles manos del ojiesmeralda recorrieron ese cuerpo con tanto afán, queriendo memorizar cada centímetro de esa blanca piel. Cada detalle. Cada curva.

Saboreó ese fino cuello con deleite mientras masajeaba ese par de botoncitos rosas.

-Ahh- gimió el pequeño- mmm... -cerró sus ojos concentrándose en el placer que sentía.

Pronto su boca sustituyó una de sus manos. Lamió y dio pequeños mordiscos hasta que el pezón se puso rígido. Le dio atención al otro succionándolo y saboreándolo.

-Nnnn... -suspiraba.

Descendió poco a poco dejando un camino de saliva, probando ávidamente esa deliciosa piel, dejando cardenales en la cintura y estómago. Jugueteó un rato con su ombligo y descendió. Se desvió en la cadera, besando el interior de los muslos, cerca de su miembro, evitando tocarlo.

El albino apretó las sábanas, estaba ansioso porque hiciera más que besarlo. Ya quería sentirlo dentro de sí.

El mayor se alejó para observar desde un mejor ángulo y la visión lo hizo sonreír de medio lado.

-Mmm... -protestó el albino entreabriendo sus ojos.

-Je je -tomó al joven de las muñecas y las levantó sobre su cabeza, juntando de nuevo sus labios, recargando su peso y frotando descaradamente su dura erección con la contraria.

Los jadeos fueron sofocados por el beso. Al estar expuesto el roce de la ropa contra su piel lo excitó de sobremanera. Hizo el amago de soltarse pero el pelirrojo no se lo permitió.

Sujetó ambas muñecas con su mano y sin dejar de besarlo retiró su bufanda con la cual lo ató a los barrotes de la cabecera.

El albino no lucia sorprendido. El visitante se sintió un poco desilusionado. Atacó con ferocidad su cuello, sus manos siguieron recorriendo ese sensual cuerpo. El albino solo suspiraba y dejaba salir pequeños jadeos. Descendió a la parte más sensible del joven y lamió con tanta tranquilidad su miembro erecto de la base hasta la punta, como si disfrutase una paleta y deseara que durara eternamente. Rato después lo envolvió por completo con su boca.

El albino se retorció de placer y gimió sin control. Como premio por esa linda respuesta el pelirrojo se empeñó más en su trabajo: succionó y dio pequeños mordiscos al tiempo que masajeaba los testículos.

-Ah... más... más -pedía entrecortadamente el joven, tensando su cuerpo, arqueando la espalda- más rápido -se sentía espléndido, le estaban dando la mamada de su vida. El mayor sonrió para sí. Introdujo el miembro de nuevo en su boca deslizando hacia arriba y abajo con rapidez.

-Nnn... ¡aaah! -gimió alcanzando el clímax, corriéndose en la boca del otro.

Sintió moverse al otro y entreabrió sus ojos para observarlo.

-Delicioso -retiró un poco de la semilla del albino de su rostro con los dedos y los lamió, todo bajo la atenta mirada del joven quien se sonrojó y encendió de nuevo.

-Vaya ¿todavía no estás satisfecho? -presionando la punta con su dedo índice.

-Mmm... -sintiendo placer con esa suave presión.

El pelirrojo lo besa cortamente.

-Eso me alegra mucho -acercándose a su oído y susurrando seductoramente- ahora pon mucha atención.

Se quita botas y calcetas. Se pone de pie en la cama y con sensualidad comienza a desvestirse. Primero el saco, luego la bandana; bailando al ritmo de una melodía inexistente, mirando al albino con tanto deseo.

El menor lo miraba boquiabierto, intentaba inútilmente zafarse. Ese joven era increíblemente sexy, ya no soportaba solo mirar, lo deseaba y con urgencia.

-Uuuh -suspiró el albino cuando el joven estaba únicamente en su sexy y muy ajustada ropa interior. El bulto entre sus piernas era enorme, el solo imaginárselo en su interior... era delicioso.

Al notar la mirada fija en su miembro bajó un poco su trusa mostrando un poco de piel.

Abrió sus ojos tanto como pudo para no perder ningún detalle e intentó con más fuerza desatarse. Tragó saliva. El pelirrojo se estaba divirtiendo a lo grande, bajó otro poco de su prenda pero su erección no permitía que la prenda se deslizara con facilidad.

El albino gruñó, estaba ansioso -_ya quítatela de una maldita vez _-gritaba desesperadamente en su interior.

Como si su pensamiento hubiese sido escuchado la ropa cayó hasta detenerse contra la cama. Abrió más los ojos, si es que era posible, por la impresión. Era enorme. Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió su espalda, sintiendo un poco de miedo por tal extensión.

Con el ego por los cielos por tal reacción el ojiesmeralda meneó un poco la cadera y notó como al albino pareció salirle humo por las orejas y ponerse completamente rojo.

Se puso en cuatro y con movimientos felinos se fue acercando al joven atado en la cama. Lamió sus labios, su lóbulo izquierdo y prosiguió a saborear de nueva cuenta se cuello.

La desesperación aumentó así que el ojiplateado con sus piernas rodeó la cintura provocando que sus erecciones chocaran.

-Aaaah -gimieron al unísono.

-Mmmm... con tal invitación como podría resistirme más -con la voz ronca por el deseo. Desató al joven y se besaron con intensidad.

-Nnnn... -al sentir un dedo en su entrada.

-Mira lo mojado que estás.

-... -desviando la mirada.

Introdujo el segundo metiéndolo y sacándolo con cierta facilidad.

-Ba... ba-basta... -pronunciando con dificultad.

-¿? -confundido.

Las miradas se encontraron.

-Te quiero dentro ¡Ahora! -ordenando con la mirada cargada de lujuria.

-... -asombrado- como desees -besándolo- pero tengo un grandiosa idea- separándose un poco. Obligó al otro a sentarse y lo separó de la cabecera. Colocó algunas almohadas, se sentó y se puso cómodo.

-Ven -con sonrisa lobuna e invitándolo con el dedo índice.

El albino no se hizo del rogar, se arrodillo colocando sus piernas a los costados y acomodó el duro miembro en su entrada. El pelirrojo desató la fina cinta que sujetaba ese platinado cabello. El cual se escurrió como una fina lluvia por ese esbelto cuerpo. Se relamió los labios.

-Ahh -jadeó sonoramente al penetrarse por completo y de una sola vez -descansó sus manos y cabeza en los hombros del pelirrojo.

-Con esta ya van dos veces que te corres.

El albino comenzó a subir con lentitud.

-¿Y todavía quieres más? pero que pervertido eres -tomándolo del mentón y succionando su labio inferior, mordiéndolo con suavidad.

Al separarse el menor se apoyó en sus hombros para aumentar la velocidad.

-No tan rápido -sujetándolo de la cintura para reducir los movimientos.

-Déjame -protestando con un puchero.

-No -ayudándolo a subir y ejerciendo más presión al descender para que su miembro lo penetrara con mayor profundidad.

-Oooh -gimiendo.

-¿No crees que es más placentero así?

-Mmm... si -dejándose guiar.

Continuaron unos minutos más hasta que el pelirrojo en un movimiento rápido recostó al joven sin salir de él.

-Eres tan exquisito, tan estrecho -besándolo con lascivia.

-Mmmm... la tienes tan grande y amm... tan dura -entrelazando sus manos al rededor de su cuello- más... más rápido -rogando, nublado por el deseo.

Extasiado, obedece al pequeño. Aumenta el ritmo de sus estocadas. El albino envuelve sus pernas en su cintura para profundizar aún más. El pelirrojo lo penetró con más fuerza.

-Nnnn... ahí... de nuevo... con más fuerza -al sentir que lo tocó en un punto sensible.

-¿Así? -repitiendo la acción.

-Aah si, más... más -sintiendo un mayor placer.

-Mmmm... -saboreando su cuello de nueva cuenta. Entrelazó los dedos de su mano izquierda con el menor que la aferró con fuerzas mientras que la otra comenzó a masturbarlo.

-Más, más -implorando a gritos. La cabeza le daba vueltas jamás sintió algo así con Tikky. Siempre fue él quien tenía que complacerlo, hacer lo que le pidiera, aunque tiempo después al final la mayoría de las veces se sintiera insatisfecho.

-Me co-corro... -arañando la amplia espalda con su mano libre.

-Adelante, no te contengas -aumentando la velocidad de su mano.

-¡Ah! -alcanzando el orgasmo

-Mmm... -sintiendo como su miembro era aprisionado por la pequeña entrada, corriéndose en su interior.

Exhausto salió con delicadeza, dejándose caer a un costado. El ojiplateado con las fuerzas restantes los cubrió con la sábana y se pegó a él tanto como pudo. Feliz el pelirrojo apartó el cabello de su rostro, besó su cicatriz y lo abrazó posesivamente.

Cuando el sueño lo estaba venciendo no se pudo contener.

-Creo que me he enamorado de ti... Yuu -con voz traviesa.

-... ¿Yuu? -con un tic en el ojo.

-¿Acaso no eres Kanda Yuu? - mirándolo interrogativo.

-¡No! mi nombre es Allen Walker -molesto con chapitas e inflando las mejillas.

-¿No es este el departamento 35? -incrédulo

-¡No! es el 33.

-Pero la placa de la puerta… -sin creérselo.

-Las pusieron ayer en la tarde pero se han equivocado -con una enorme venita en la frente.

-Así que me equivoqué de cliente... -pensativo, hablando más para sí que comentándolo.

-¿Cliente? -ladeando la cabeza, no entendiendo.

-Bueno, no importa -restándole importancia al asunto encogiendo sus hombros.

-¿? -sin comprender.

-Lo grandioso es que pude conocerte -con una amplia sonrisa y mirada tierna.

-… -se sonroja.

-Descansemos un poco -robándole un beso- ¿te parece bien? -con tono amoroso.

-Si -sonriéndole encantadoramente.

-¡Oh! -lo abraza con fuerzas- será mejor ya dormirnos -nervioso con un notorio carmesí.

-No lo creo -besando su cuello.

-Mmm... -excitándose de nuevo.

-Al parecer el único pervertido aquí eres tu-lamiéndolo y sujetando con firmeza el erecto miembro entre su mano.

-Nnn -cerrando con fuerza los ojos.

-Ahora es mi turno de torturarte -divertido, bajando y subiendo con lentitud.

-Que ángel tan travieso -besándose con pasión.

…

Comenzando de nuevo. Disfrutando toda la noche. Explorándose sin descanso hasta quedar satisfechos... por el momento… hasta el próximo encuentro... si es que logran resistirse.

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>=°w°= =°w°= =°w°=<strong>

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado, acepto todo tipo de reclamaciones, amenazas, o felicitaciones. Por qué no? je je je.<p>

_Por favor jitomatazos no, mejor pastelazos y si son de chocolate mejor je je je._


	2. Capítulo II Castigos

_Hola! XD_

_La ansiada continuación por fina ha llegado. Lamento el retraso pero al final les dejo una gran sorpresa._

* * *

><p><strong>=°w°= =°w°= =°w°=<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II - Castigos<strong>

Cinco de la tarde.

La estancia se encuentra en total silencio. Nadie hace ningún movimiento. En la alcoba un sexy pelirrojo y un lindo albino duermen muy juntitos, abrazados con fuerza, como no queriendo separarse ni un centímetro.

La tranquilidad es interrumpida por la canción Doubt & Trust que resuena con fuerza.

-Mmm… callen ese ruido -se que queja Allen.

-¿Ruido? ¿Cuál ruido? -frotándose los ojos.

-Esa… música -cubriéndose el rostro con las cobijas.

-¿Música?... ¡Ah, mi celular! -se levanta a toda velocidad buscando entre la ropa regada alrededor de la cama.

-Moshi moshi -con tono alegre.

-¡Dónde demonios estás! -se escucha un grito desde el otro lado del celular.

-Je, je, je -nervioso y un poco atemorizado- jefe buenos días… ¿en serio tan tarde?... muy bien -tornándose azul- enseguida estaré ahí… sí, lo siento, lo siento -cuelga y se deprime. Vuelve a la cama, se sienta y suspira.

-¿Tienes problemas? -sentándose.

-Mj lo usual -se gira para verlo, acaricia su mejilla y lo besa con dulzura- por desgracia debo marcharme -al ver la mirada triste del albino se apresura a completar- tengo trabajo pero en cuanto me desocupe vendré a verte… claro, si lo deseas.

El rostro del ojiplateado se iluminó- ¿en serio? -con emoción.

-Por supuesto -pasando sus dedos entre el largo cabello- no soportaré estar muy lejos de mi lindo novio.

-¡Cómo qué lindo! -enojado- ¡…! -abriendo los ojos como platos y sonrojándose- ¡¿no-novio?

-¿Acaso no lo somos? -preguntando inocentemente- no me digas… que lo haces con cualquiera que toca a tu puerta -fingiendo llorar.

-¡Cla-claro que no! -indignado- … pero… mmm… no nos conocemos. Ahora que lo pienso ni siquiera se tu nombre.

-Eso no es ningún problema -contento- mi nombre es Lavi, tengo 27 años, mido 1.84, mi tipo sanguíneo es O, mi cumpleaños es el 10 de Agosto, soy Leo y em… déjame ver que más… ¡ah sí! y eres mi novio.

-… -con una gotera.

-Mucho gusto -ofreciéndole su mano.

-… Mucho gusto -estrechando su mano, extrañado y no muy convencido.

Se levanta y comienza a vestirse a toda velocidad. Se acerca al escritorio, toma un pequeño cuaderno y una pluma.

-Este es mi número -entregándole la libreta al menor. Se inclina para besarlo nuevamente- ten un gran día o mejor dicho noche. Volveré dentro de dos días a esta misma hora. Cuídate mucho Allen -besando la estrella en su frente- y recuerda que soy tuyo -coqueto. Sale de la habitación y el departamento.

-… -sonrojo total- que demonios pasa por su cabeza… baka -susurrando, dejando escapar una pequeña risa.

Ding dong

-¿Habrá olvidado algo? -se cubre con la sábana y abre la puerta alegre- ¿olvidaste algo Lavi?~

-¿Quién es Lavi? -pregunta una voz femenina.

-Aah… -estático- Le-lenalee.

-¿Y? -inclinándose un poco con las manos en la espalda.

-Ah bueno eh yo mmm… -nervioso.

-¿Qué te parece si en lo que preparo un poco de té tu tomas una ducha y te cambias? -divertida con la situación.

-… -desviando la mirada y dándole espacio para pasar.

-Descuida ya me platicarás de Lavi en cuanto todo esté listo -al pasar frente a él.

-Si -dándose por vencido. Cuando Lenalee decide algo siempre lo consigue.

-Gulp -pasando saliva- _solo espero no se enoje demasiado_ -tomando el picaporte de la puerta- estoy de vuelta~ -fingiendo alegría mientras entraba con cautela.

-Se puede saber porque te retrasaste.

-Em bueno, verá…

-Tres clientas -interrumpiéndolo con voz amenazante- dejaste plantadas a tres hermosas y MUY RICAS mujeres.

Al pelirrojo le salieron orejas de conejo y se encogió del susto, como un animal indefenso ante su depredador.

-¿Sabes cuánto dinero he perdido por tu culpa? -poniéndose de pie, caminando hacia Lavi hasta quedar frente a él.

-… -sudando y temblando un poco.

-Escúchame bien -tomándolo del cuello del saco, acercando sus rostros- repondrás ese dinero. Olvídate de tus vacaciones -sentenciando en tono funesto.

-¡¿Cómo?

-Trabajarás sin paga durante dos semanas. No descansarás y harás todo lo que te pida ¿entendido? -con mirada asesina.

-Se-será un placer -poniéndose rígido.

-Trae mi vino y ponte a trabajar -volviendo a su escritorio.

-Por supuesto -de una repisa toma una botella y una copa. La abre y con sumo cuidado vierte un poco en la copa- aquí tiene -dejándola al alcance del mayor y la botella a un costado- con su permiso -saliendo de la oficina.

-Snif, snif, _Allen y yo que ya deseaba verte_-derramando lagrimones, caminando desganado: arrastrando los pies y los brazos sueltos.

-Lena je, je -rascando su mejilla nervioso- has estado así por más de diez minutos.  
>La china miraba al albino totalmente boquiabierta.<p>

Con una gotita en la cabeza- _tal vez no debí contarle todo._

-Lo-lo siento Allen... es solo que me ha tomado por sorpresa. Y pensar que hace tan solo dos años eras tan puro e inocente.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Qué quieres decir? -todo coloradito.

-Ja, ja solo bromeaba. Vaya -suspirando- que envidia me das.

-¿Yo? -ladeando la cabeza.

-Desde luego. Has encontrado a tu alma gemela o mejor dicho, llamó a tu puerta y se enamoraron a primera vista ¡kyaaa! -emocionada, con corazoncitos saliendo de ella.

-¿Alma gemela? ¿Me enamoré? -pensativo, hablando más para sí.

-¿O acaso no lo estás? Además ya son novios ¿o no?

-Pues em eso... -disminuyendo el tono de su voz y sonrojándose.

-Estás radiante Allen. No puedes ocultarlo. Me alegra saber que serás capaz de superar lo de Tikky en poco tiempo.

-Lena -atónito.

-Se el amor que le tenías. Te destrozó por completo -mirándolo con dulzura mientras tomaba su mano.

-... -esbozando una media sonrisa.

-Pero la vida te está diciendo que ya no sufras por él, por eso Lavi llegó a ti.

El pequeño se torna pensativo.

-No lo pienses demasiado, solo actúa conforme tu corazón te lo pida.

-Gracias Lenalee -abrazándola.

-Descuida, pero debes presentármelo antes que a nadie -le dice al separarse- todavía falta que yo lo acepte como tu novio.

-Pronto te lo presentaré mamá.

Ambos comienzan a reír.

Los dos días pasaron con rapidez y las cinco en punto eran marcadas en el reloj. Allen se había pasado la mañana entera dejando la casa reluciente y preparando una espléndida comida. Se bañó y vistió con esmero; unos jeans ajustados y una playera negra con vivos en plata torneaban su figura. Su cabello atado por la nuca con un listón rojo con finas líneas negras.

Era la vigésima vez que se miraba en el espejo. Estaba ansioso y no paraba de caminar de un lado a otro, acomodando las cosas que de por sí ya estaban en orden.

_-¿Por qué estoy tan nervioso? Debo calmarme_ -se sienta en el sofá y enciende el televisor. Dio dos vueltas a todos los canales y terminó dejándolo en un programa de cocina. No estaba poniendo atención y jugaba con sus manos mientras movía los pies. Consultó su reloj.

-_5:40 ¿tardará en llegar? ¿y si no viene? _-preocupándose, sintiendo un profundo abismo en su corazón- _¿cómo podría regresar? ni siquiera me buscaba a mí sino a Kanda, pero ¿por qué a él? tocó a mi puerta porque se equivocó y ¿si…?_ ¡Aaaarg! -revolviéndose los cabellos con desesperación.

Ding dong

Su rostro se iluminó. Sacudió su ropa, arregló el cabello y con velocidad abrió la puerta.

-… -se deprimió en seguida y su energía se fue por los suelos- solo eres tu Bakanda.

-Baka Moyashi ¿deseas morir?

-¿Qué quieres? -con tedio.

-Tsk -arrojándole algo a la cara.

-¡Pero qué demo…!

-Lo vuelvo a ver en mi departamento y lo rebanaré con mi Mugen -alejándose.

-Maldito Bakanda -con cara de pocos amigos (¬¬)- te encuentras bien Timcampy? -acariciando al felino.

-Nyaaaa.

-¿Por qué insistes en ir con Kanda? y mejor aún ¿cómo haces para entrar? Siempre he querido saberlo.

-Nyaa.

-Espero algún día puedas contármelo -baja a su mascota y saca algo de un cajón- juega un rato -arrojándole una madeja de estambre azul la cual es perseguida por el gato.

Media noche.

-Creo que no pudo venir… -decepcionado- o tal vez no quiso -bajando su rostro y caminando sin ánimos a su alcoba- soy tan estúpido… porque me ilusioné… no lo conozco. Todo lo que me dijo debe ser falso -comenzando a llorar, abrazando una almohada- baka, baka -reprendiéndose hasta quedar dormido.

-¡Por favor! Solo una hora -suplicaba el pelirrojo.

-Maldito conejo… -jalando con fuerza de una soga.

-Itai -cayendo al suelo. Al estar amarrado con los brazos pegados al cuerpo y la cuerda cubriéndole todo el torso no pudo frenar su caída. Golpeándose todo el rostro.

-Por tu intento de escape ahora serán cuatro semanas. Serás mi esclavo. Cuando no tengas trabajo me servirás fielmente -con un aura tenebrosa brotando de su cuerpo- obedeciendo cada una de mis órdenes.

-¡Nooooooooooooooo! -gritando y pataleando, arrastrándose para intentar huir.

-Sigue haciendo estupideces y el plazo será de un año -sentenció.

El pelirrojo se paralizó.

-_Un año, jamás soportaría tanto. Demonios ¿y ahora?_

-¿Y bien?

-Mis disculpas. De ahora en adelante me comportaré y cumpliré todos sus deseos -sumiso, incado y con la cabeza inclinada.

-Cross-sama.

-… -con una venita en la frente- como ordene… Cross-sama -conteniéndose para decirlo lo más educado que pudiera.

-Moyashi.

-…

-Moyashi.

-…

-Kanda.

-¡Baka Moyashi! -gritando molesto.

-¿Decías algo Kanda? -despistado y sin muchos ánimos.

-Allen -susurró preocupada la joven.

-¡¿Qué demonios sucede contigo MOYASHI? -recalcando el mote que le dio.

-Nada -picando su pay de fresa con el tenedor decidiendo entre comerlo o no.

-Che -fastidiado por la situación.

-Kanda… por favor.

-Esto es molesto, han pasado varios días, ¿cuánto tiempo más va a seguir llorando por ese bastardo? ¡Te engañó! ya no vale la pena todo este teatrito.

-¡Kanda! -alterada, levantándose y golpeando la mesa con las palmas.

-Descuida Lenalee -intentando sonreír- Kanda tiene razón.

-Pero Allen, Tikky no…

-Así está bien Lena -levantando la voz.

-… -sintiéndose impotente, mordiendo su labio inferior.

-Muchas gracias por la comida Lena -levantándose.

-¿Ya te marchas?

-Sí, me siento algo cansado.

-Tsk -chasqueando la lengua.

-Además ya casi alcanzo el límite máximo de Bakandez por un día -mirando a Kanda con cara de pocos amigos (¬¬)

-¡Qué dijiste maldito Moyashi! -desenfundando a Mugen.

-Siento pena por ti -suspirando- además de Baka también estás sordo.

Un aura maligna comienza a salir del cuerpo de Kanda -date por muerto -con voz de ultratumba.

-Los veo después chicos -dirigiéndose a la salida con parsimonia.

-¡Kanda espera! -abrazándolo por la espalda. Deteniendo el inminente ataque- ¡no lo hagas! -sujetándolo con más fuerza.

Se escucha la puerta al ser cerrada.

-¿Por qué me has detenido? -con un tic en el ojo y reprimiendo su furia.

-Kanda deberías ser más comprensivo con Allen -soltándolo.

-Che.

-Está pasándola muy mal… y todo por mi culpa -comenzando a sollozar.

-_¡Pero qué! _-nervioso al ver lágrimas caer del rostro de la joven.

-Por mi culpa… Allen está sufriendo.

-… _¿y que se supone que haga ahora? _-queriendo estar en otro lugar y evitar esta situación.

La joven continúa llorando.

-Tsk -rodeando sus hombros con su brazo y sentándose con delicadeza.

-Ka-kanda.

-…

Los días transcurrieron hasta que las cuatro semanas se cumplieron.

-Al…len. A-allen -gemía como un alma en pena el pelirrojo mientras se arrastraba del elevador hasta la puerta del departamento del joven.

Cuando la tuvo delante de sí toco débilmente pero conforme iba pensando en el chico y el infierno que sufrió para ser libre sus energías parecían volver.

-¡Allen, Allen! -gritaba y golpeaba la puerta ya de pie- lo siento, abre por favor. Soy yo, Lavi.

-¿Así que Lavi eh?

Se giró para ver quien lo nombró.

-Gulp -pasando saliva, sintiendo el filo de una espada en su cuello.

-Date por muerto estúpido conejo.

-_¿Por qué todos insisten en llamarme así? _-confundido.

-Detente Kanda -situándose junto al pelirrojo y mirando con enfado al japonés que no quitaba la temible mirada.

-¡Kanda! -elevando la voz.

-Che -gruñendo y enfundando a Mugen.

-Muchas gracias seño… -no pudiendo terminar la frase ya que recibió una poderosa bofetada de la china.

-¡Largo de aquí! ¡Y no busques de nuevo a Allen! -con rencor en la mirada.

El japonés mostró una mueca de felicidad.

-Entra al departamento Lena.

-Aléjate de él o yo misma te atravesaré con esa espada -dejando a un sorprendido ojiesmeralda por tal reacción. La joven cierra la puerta con fuerza.

-… -aún en shock.

-Ya la escuchaste -mirándolo con superioridad.

-…

-Bien. O sales o te rebano aquí mismo -tomando a Mugen de la empuñadura.

-No me importa -con firmeza -no me moveré de aquí hasta no ver a Allen.

-Tsk -se aproxima a él hasta que sus rostros quedan a escasos centímetros.

-Largo -con voz siniestra, una mirada de odio profundo y un aura asesina emanando de su cuerpo.

-No -seguro, desafiándolo con la mirada.

Kanda desenfunda su espada y la coloca en el cuello del pelirrojo.

-El moyashi no es un juguete. Ve a follarte a alguien más.

-_¿Moyashi? _Amo a Allen y jamás me aprovecharía de él -molesto.

El nipón ejerce un poco de presión provocando que un fino hilo carmesí brotara.

Ambos se miran con intensidad. Ninguno parecía ceder.

-Lo amo. Haz lo que quieras pero yo me quedo.

-… Che, vaya que eres un Baka Usagi -retirando a Mugen.

-_Estoy salvado_ -sintiéndose aliviado por dentro sin demostrarlo.

-El moyashi no está.

-¿Salió? ¿Tardará en volver?

-No lo sé.

-¿A dónde fue?

-¿Por qué debería decírtelo?

-Necesito verlo.

-… Inglaterra -soltando como si nada.

-¡¿Cómo?

-¿Acaso te has rendido? -sonriendo de medio lado.

-¡Jamás! ¿Cuál es la dirección?

-Fue a un concurso de piano en Londres hace dos días. No dio más detalles.

-De acuerdo. Gracias por todo -saliendo presuroso.

-… -mirándolo alejarse.

-¿Por qué se lo dijiste? -molesta.

-Esos idiotas… son tal para cual.

-Más te vale tener razón.

-Hola Amanda ¿cómo estás? … me alegro ¿qué andas haciendo? … tan ocupada como siempre… y ¿qué tal tu relación?... qué lástima, con lo linda y sexy que eres, que tipo tan suertudo… de hecho me gustaría saber si puedes hacerme un gran favor… necesito un boleto de avión a Londres… si, debo partir inmediatamente. ¿Me podrías ayudar? -coqueto- …eres un encanto si no fuera porque tienes novio… je je… muy bien, estaré ahí en poco tiempo. Muchas gracias lindura -cuelga. Toma dinero, unas identificaciones y demás cosas indispensables.

_-Lo mejor será no llevar equipaje _-asegura su casa y sale a toda prisa -por favor Allen… espera solo un poco más… pronto estaremos juntos.

* * *

><p><strong>=°w°= =°w°= =°w°=<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Muchas gracias a quienes leen este fic y especiales agradecimientos a quienes siguen estas invenciones mías y dejan review. Realmente muchas gracias TwT no saben los ánimos que me dan, snif, snif.<em>

_La sorpresa es... otro cap a continuación ^w^ Dos seguiditos!. Lo que pasa es que ya había terminado de escribir el segundo pero no sé que pasó y después me dije "Debo escribir otro cap de Por equivocación porque voy muy atrazada" Ý listó tercer capítulo finalizado y cuando iba a transcribir me di cuenta que el segundo no estaba en la compu y ni siquiera lo publiqué... ^w^U je je je qué torpe._

_Pero bueno ya las dejo para que lean el tercero._

_Por favor jitomatazos no, mejor pastelazos y si son de chocolate mejor je je je._


	3. Capítulo III Reencuentro

** D . Gray - man **no me pertenece porque de ser así ya sería rica por tanto merchandising que sacaría de AllenxLavi je je je.

_Disfruten la lectura._

* * *

><p><strong>=°w°= =°w°= =°w°=<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo III - Reencuentro<strong>

-Bienvenidos al XVI Concurso Nacional de Piano Vladimir Ashkenazy. En este segundo día de los 14 jóvenes 5 serán seleccionados para la gran final de mañana. Esperamos disfruten de las obras que serán ejecutadas el día de hoy -presentaba una mujer- a continuación Elizabeth Clairy interpretará Claro de Luna de Ludwig van Beethoven.

El día transcurrió, los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. Todos eran muy talentosos.

-Finalmente, Allen Walker quien interpretará la Balada para piano no. 1 de Chopin.

El albino entró en el escenario con gracia y una dulce sonrisa en el rostro. Tomó asiento frente al piano y comenzó a tocar.

El sonido era hermoso, el joven lo hacía parecer tan fácil; la velocidad y precisión de sus dedos al presionar las teclas era impresionante.

-Ha sido un gran día. Los esperamos el día de mañana. Gracias por su asistencia -anunciaba la joven.

Detrás del escenario.

-Los resultados se colocarán en la pizarra junto a la entrada -hablaba un señor regordete- pueden ir a descansar. En dos horas saldrán los seleccionados. Gracias y mucha suerte.

-_Vaya que nervioso me siento… dos horas. Si me quedo aquí seguro me volveré loco_ -su estómago ruge estruendosamente- está decidido. Iré a comer algo.

-Me alegra volver a Londres. Mana ¿crees que consiga pasar? Gracias al tío Neah aprendí a tocar el piano, fue difícil al principio pero siempre estuviste a mi lado animándome. Sería grandioso que ambos estuvieran aquí -mirando el cielo nocturno- espero que me estén viendo desde allá arriba -sonriendo con dulzura.

...

-¡Date prisa!

-Están colocando los resultados.

-Que nervios.

-_Vaya ya están _-viendo a unos cuantos metros como todos se reunían buscando con ansias su nombre. Algunos contentos y otros más decepcionados.

Una vez que todos se fueron el albino se acercó con lentitud a la pizarra. Tragó saliva y comenzó a leer con lentitud cada nombre.

- Blair Angelique, Laurent André, Tisdale Renee, Dankworth Sophia … y por último Walker Allen… ¡Walker Allen! ¡Lo conseguí! ¡Sí! -saltando de la emoción como niño con juguete nuevo.

-_Bien mañana se decidirá al ganador así que debo dar lo mejor de mí y esforzarme. Practicaré un poco antes de dormir._

Al día siguiente los nervios estaban a flor de piel. La final estaba muy reñida. Los espectadores esperaban con ansias el inicio, el hecho de que la interpretación sería libre daba la pauta para muchas sorpresas.

-Vamos, vamos -tamborileaba con impaciencia sus dedos en la rodilla- _maldito tránsito_ ¿falta mucho? -preguntando al chofer.

-Estamos a unas diez cuadras.

-Cóbrese, bajo aquí.

El pelirrojo salió con rapidez corriendo en la dirección que el señor le indicó.

-Bue-buenas tardes… -agotado por la carrera a toda velocidad.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

-¿El… piano… es… aquí? -inhalando aire entre palabras.

-¿Disculpe? -no comprendiendo, con una gotita.

-¿Se lleva a cabo un concurso de piano aquí? -después de recuperarse.

-Así es, el IV concurso juvenil Franz Liszt.

-¿Entre sus participantes se encuentra alguien llamado Allen Walker?

-En este programa viene la información -entregándole un folleto.

Leyendo con rapidez- _tampoco es este lugar ¿pues cuántos concursos se pueden tener en esta ciudad el mismo día?_ -era el cuarto lugar que visitaba sin suerte alguna.

-¿Halló a la persona que buscaba?

-No… ¿sabrá de algún otro recinto donde haya una competencia?

-A 50 minutos de aquí en el Centro Nacional…

-Vengo de esa dirección -interrumpiéndola- también he ido alrededor de esa zona.

-Mmm… lamento no poder ayudarle.

-¿Sucede algo Suzette? -pregunta un señor alto y delgado de cabello corto azulado.

-Señor Lawrence, este joven desea conocer si existe algún otro concurso de piano en la ciudad, ya ha visitado la zona oeste.

-… A dos horas hacía el norte en Croydon, aunque hoy se realiza la final -consultando su reloj- pero no creo que alcances a ver mucho.

-No importa -desesperado- por favor indíqueme la forma más rápida de llegar.

-De-de acuerdo -extrañado.

-Nuestro último concursante el joven Allen Walker. Interpretando Tsunaida te ni kiss wo, escrita por Mana y Neah Walker.

Allen lucia totalmente feliz -vestía un traje blanco, camisa azul cielo, corbata plateada y una coleta alta sujeta con un listón plateado.

Tomó asiento inhalo y exhaló aire con tranquilidad. Ganar o perder ya no le importaba.

-Mana, Neah… espero estén orgullosos de mí -susurró y comenzó a tocar.

Se sentía completamente en paz, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar recordando los días de su infancia cuando practicaba con Mana y Neah la misma canción. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a cantar.

Todos le miraban maravillados, disfrutando la hermosa pero triste melodía. Su voz era hermosa.

Al terminar, las ovaciones fueron inmediatas, los presentes se pusieron de pie. Allen se levantó y ofreció una reverencia como agradecimiento.

Segundo y tercer lugar fueron anunciados.

-Fue una competencia muy reñida y una decisión muy difícil -comentaba por el alto parlante una mujer de edad mayor- el primer lugar se le otorga al joven Allen Walker.

-Muchas gracias -avergonzado, recibiendo el premio de cristal y un ramo de rosas.

-Felicidades por tu bella interpretación -besándolo en la mejilla.

…

-_Mana, Neah ¿no es grandioso? Todo es gracias a ustedes_- pudiendo por fin salir del edificio.

-¡...! -un ramo de tres docenas de rosas blancas fueron colocados frente a él.

-Muchas felicidades.

-Lavi -impactado, con un hilo de voz.

El pelirrojo le dedicaba una mirada llena de amor.

-Gracias. ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí? -severo, mirándolo con frialdad.

-Allen -entristecido- lo siento yo…

-Tus excusas no me importan -interrumpiéndolo bruscamente- estoy cansado así que si me disculpas -pasando de largo.

-Espera Allen -sujetándolo de la muñeca.

-Suéltame -zafándose con rudeza.

-Déjame explicarte por favor, mi intención no era…

-¡Cállate! ¿Has venido para tener sexo de nuevo? ¡Por qué mejor no te largas con Kanda! -escupiendo con odio todo aquel sufrimiento que padeció- o fóllate a cualquiera que pase, me da igual -retirándose.

El pelirrojo dejó caer las flores, tomó al joven del hombro y lo giró con brusquedad para besarlo con desesperación. El albino forcejeó pero conforme el beso se tornaba más tierno fue perdiendo las fuerzas hasta corresponderle.

El ojiesmeralda rodeó su cintura y acercó sus cuerpos con suavidad, la falta de aire los obligó a separase. Apoyando su frente con la contraria y rozando la punta de su nariz.

-Mi pequeño Allen, cuanto he sufrido. Te extrañaba tanto que creí desfallecer.

El carmín teñía las mejillas del ojiplateado.

-Allen… yo…

-¡Aléjate de él! -el albino fue apartado de un jalón- es mío ni se te ocurra acercártele de nuevo -lo miraba con desprecio mientras ceñía al menor de la cintura.

_-¡Tikky!_ -enmudeciendo al instante.

-Hola cariño -recorriendo con sus dedos la pálida mejilla- me extrañabas ¿no es así? -acercando su rostro.

-¿Y tú eres? -interponiendo su mano para evitar que sus labios siquiera rozaran los de su amado. Con una enorme venita.

-Que molestia -bufó con fastidio- ¿podrías dejarnos solos?

-Como si fuera a dejar a mi novio en las garras de un lobo.

-Me parece que te confundes. El shonen es MI novio.

Se miraban con tanto odio que sus miradas parecían sacar chispas.

-Tikky… ¿qué haces aquí? -estupefacto de verlo de nuevo, el pecho le dolía pero los sentimientos hacía el aún eran fuertes.

-Eres mi tesoro más preciado.

-No… eso no -rompiendo su abrazo y alejándose- tu y ese tipo… -sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse.

-Me drogó Allen, no recuerdo nada.

-Ja -se burla el pelirrojo.

-… -recordando todo- fuiste un patán, incluso me pediste que me les uniera.

-No estaba consciente de lo que hacía, jamás te pediría hacer algo tan deplorable.

-Yo… yo… -las lágrimas ya no pudieron ser retenidas.

Ambos hicieron el amago de acercarse.

-¡Alto! Aléjense los dos.

-Allen.

-Shonen.

-¡No! -limpiándose con fuerza las lágrimas.

-No hagas eso, te puedes lastimar -sujetándole la mano y secándole el rostro con un pañuelo.

-Lavi… -susurrando su nombre.

-Lo siento -coloca la tela entre sus dedos y se aleja. Recoge el ramo y se lo entrega- por favor, tómalas.

Afirmó con su cabeza y las aceptó.

El moreno empuja con brusquedad al pelirrojo.

-¡Mira bastardo! -amenazó.

-Por qué mejor no… -el pelirrojo se acercó con toda la intención de golpearlo.

-¡Basta! -grito el albino.

-Shonen, debemos hablar.

-Estoy exhausto Tikky -con extenuación- prométanme que no pelearán.

-Pero es que… -responden ambos.

-¡Solo prométanlo! -gritando con disgusto.

-Lo prometo -hablaron al mismo tiempo para mirarse a muerte al instante.

-Me marcho -sintiendo la cabeza punzarle.

-Descansa Allen -con tristeza.

-Sueña conmigo shonen -sonriendo de medio lado.

-Que egocéntrico (¬¬) -una vez que el menor estuvo lejos.

-El shonen es mío, ha sido así por dos años y siempre lo será.

-No estaría tan confiado y deja de tratarlo como un objeto de tu propiedad -con el ceño fruncido.

El mayor lo miró con prepotencia y se alejó del lugar.

-Maldito -apretó los dientes enfadándose y odiándolo como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Allen regresó al hotel donde se hospedaba. Colocó las flores en agua y olió su fragancia.

-Lavi -contrariado de verlo de nuevo.

Tomó una ducha y se fue a acostar, con todo lo sucedido había perdido el apetito.

Miró las flores a su costado y tomó una.

-Huele tan delicioso -se deprime - _¿y si lo que dice Tikky es verdad?_ -sintiéndose confundido- _¿por qué habría de hacerme algo como eso?_ -suspirando- lo mejor será dejar eso para mañana. _Mana, Neah… buenas noches_ -comenzando a cerrar sus ojos.

-¿Se puede saber qué hacen aquí? -con una enorme venita, el albino se disponía a ir al comedor pero para su sorpresa y desgracia, al abrir la puerta de la habitación Lavi y Tikky ya lo esperaban.

-No es obvio shonen.

-¿Te gustaría que saliéramos a desayunar? -sonriendo con las manos cruzadas detrás de la nuca.

-Les dije que me dejaran a solas -molesto- ¿acaso no fui claro?

-Allen por favor -suplicó el pelirrojo.

-No, he dicho que no, así que dejen de fastidiar- alejándose a paso veloz.

Siguieron al menor en todo el trayecto al comedor, tratando de convencerlo, provocando únicamente que su mal humor aumentara.

-¡Muy bien! -alzó la voz antes de entrar al comedor- hablaré con cada uno por separado.

-¡Yo primero! -al unísono.

-Tengo derecho de antigüedad así que no molestes.

-Eso es absurdo, el que seas viejo no sirve de nada.

-¿Cómo me llamaste? -con un tic.

-Se decidirá con un volado -lanzando una moneda al aire.

-¡Águila! -pide el moreno.

-_Yo iba a decirlo _-enfurruñado, cruzándose de brazos.

_-_Tikky gana -mostrándoles la palma de su mano con la moneda- Tikky nos vemos a las dos en la recepción.

El moreno dibujó una sonrisa de triunfo y miró a Lavi con superioridad.

-Lavi nos reuniremos a las cuatro en el lobby. Después de hablar me dejarán a SO-LAS -gesticulando con lentitud la última palabra- y no me acosarán más. Esperarán mi respuesta y la aceptarán sin renegar ¡¿entendido?

-De acuerdo -al mismo tiempo.

-Date por vencido niñato -mirando con desprecio a Lavi.

-Jamás te elegirá bastardo -fulminándolo con la mirada.

Las chispas brotaron de nuevo. El albino no estaba muy convencido de su decisión pero ya estaba hecho.

Dos de la tarde en la recepción.

-¿Listo shonen? -ofreciéndole su brazo al pequeño- ¿qué te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta por los alrededores?

-Bien. No nos alejaremos mucho -ignorando el gesto del mayor. Comenzando a caminar.

-Tu tiempo corre Tikky -sentados junto a una fuente.

-Shonen -tomándole las manos- olvidemos lo que pasó y comencemos de nuevo -cortando distancia para besarlo.

Allen giró su rostro.

-Que fácil "olvidemos todo", me heriste profundamente Tikky -dolido.

-Ya te dije que no fue mi intención, ese tipo tuvo la culpa. Eres el único ¿por qué habría de ser tan estúpido como para dejarte ir?

-¿Y de dónde conoces a ese sujeto?

-Ni siquiera sé quién es.

-Apareció de la nada frente a tu puerta y dijo "ten come unos cuantos chochos, descuida son dulces comunes y corrientes solo come -exaltándose- los aceptaste como niño bueno y accidentalmente acabaron desnudos en tu cama con tu pene dentro de él.

-Las cosas no fueron así… -intentando guardar la calma.

-¿Y entonces cómo? Por favor explícamelo con manzanas y peras para que pueda entenderlo mejor -exasperado, agitando los brazos.

-Después del trabajo fui con unos amigos a un bar, en algún momento se nos unió, como estaba muy borracho pedí un taxi y él se vino conmigo alegando que vivía a pocas cuadras de donde yo. Después de eso no recuerdo nada.

-Que conveniente -cruzándose de brazos.

-Shonen, sabes lo que siento por ti -suavizando la voz, pegándose más a él- mírame y dime que ya no me amas, que no me necesitas… si lo haces… no volverás a saber de mí

-… -dudándolo.

-Allen -tomando su rostro por el mentón para que sus miradas se cruzaran.

-Tikky -sonrojándose, recordando lo felices que eran.

El moreno rompió la distancia entre ellos y lo besó sin delicadeza alguna, tomándolo de la nuca para profundizar y evitar cualquier rechazo.

Cuanto lo había extrañado. Ese fatídico día su alma se había hecho pedazos. El hombre que más amaba lo traicionó; todo había sido un malentendido. Lo engañaron, ese sinvergüenza se llevó a su novio a base de artimañas.

La falta de aire los obligó a separarse.

-Tikky, espera -avergonzado, intentando apartar la mano que este había metido por debajo de la ropa.

-Regresemos al hotel -susurrando en su oído.

-…N-no… no podemos -intentando regular su respiración.

-¿Deseas que lo hagamos en público? -mirándolo con deseo.

-¡Cla-claro que no! -con humo saliendo de sus orejas tornándose completamente rojo.

-Entonces ¿a dónde vamos? -besándole de nueva cuenta.

-No puedo, le prometí a Lavi hablar con él -alejándolo gentilmente.

-Cuando vea que no llegas se dará cuenta de que ya tomaste tu decisión -no dándose por vencido.

-Eso no sería justo Tikky.

-¡Tanto te importa ese imbécil! -enfadado.

-Tikky no te pongas así.

-Yo soy tu novio, jamás terminamos. Eres mío Allen -levantando la voz.

-¡¿Y porque tardaste tanto en buscarme? -defensivo- si es que tanto te importo porque tuviste que esperar más de un mes.

-…

-¡Contesta! -levantándose.

-¡Por qué tenía miedo! Estaba confundido -desviando la mirada y disminuyendo el tono- cuando desperté no recordaba nada, me encontraba desnudo y con un desconocido. Le dije que se marchara pero insistió en quedarse porque yo se lo pedí. Me contó que fuiste a la casa y lo que te pedí. Lo negué todo y no lo creí pero…

-Pero -apresurándolo a continuar.

-Ese hijo de puta grabó un video y solo así le creí.

-¿El qué? -incrédulo.

-Nos filmó y si no lo crees puedes buscarlo en Internet, el muy desgraciado lo publicó.

-…

-Allen por favor -sujetando su mano, mirándolo fijamente.

_-¡Tikky!_ -impactado al ver llorar al moreno.

-Te lo ruego, perdóname.

El albino lo abrazó con cariño.

-Por favor Allen.

-Tranquilo, no hay nada que perdonar -acto seguido lo besó con ternura.

-Gracias Allen.

Lavi paseaba de un lado a otro en el lobby mirando constantemente su reloj.

-4:45 _¿por qué tarda tanto? ¿y si decidió quedarse con ese sujeto? No Allen no podría. Aunque él tiene razón, fueron novios dos años pero al parecer lo engañó con otro. Ni siquiera nos conocemos ¡maldición! _-jalando sus pelirrojos cabellos.

-¿Lavi?

-Allen -se sintió tan aliviado al verlo.

-Disculpa la tardanza.

-Descuida, lo importante es que has llegado.

-Si -no muy convencido.

-¿Y a dónde te gustaría ir? -nervioso.

-Un lugar tranquilo -diciéndolo sin pensar, teniendo en los pensamientos a su novio.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-¡Ah! si… -sacándolo de onda la pregunta- eso creo.

-¿Te gustaría ir a un café restaurante? No queda muy lejos.

-De acuerdo -sintiéndose tranquilo al ver la sonrisa del mayor.

Después de una agradable comida y una plática de cosas sin sentido Lavi se dispuso a hablar.

-Estas enfadado y has de odiarme pero es comprensible. No tengo excusa por mi comportamiento. Lo único que quiero decir es que te amo Allen, con todo mi ser.

-Lavi… -sin palabras.

-Todo este tiempo no he podido apartarte de mis pensamientos -mirándolo con dulzura.

Las mejillas del menor se tiñeron de carmín y sintió su corazón acelerarse.

-¿Po-por qué no volviste co-como lo prometiste?

-No creo que…

-Cuéntamelo, quiero saber -interrumpiéndolo.

-Mi jefe tiene un carácter especial, por mi descuido perdió una gran cantidad de dinero y como pago tuve que trabajar un mes sin distracción alguna. Me quitó mi celular y no me lo ha devuelto, ni creo que lo haga -con una gotita- después me di cuenta que no te pedí tu número y al serme imposible abandonar la oficina pues no pude contactarte. Lo sé, soy patético y suena como una mentira improvisada…

-Te creo.

-Era imposible que… ¡¿qué dijiste? -girándose para verlo a los ojos.

-Te creo Lavi -esbozando una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué? -no entendiéndolo.

-No lo sé -encogiéndose de hombre- pero te creo.

-Allen -con los ojos llorosos.

-No llores Lavi.

-Yo no estoy llorando -desviando la mirada.

-Aja.

-¿Qué deseas hacer?

-¿Yo? -señalándose con su dedo índice.

-Sí, dime a dónde quieres ir y te llevaré -extendiendo los brazos hacia el aire.

-… -pensativo- ¿a dónde sea?

-Por supuesto.

-¿Algún familiar tuyo vive aquí? -mirando un edificio de tres pisos, algo descuidado.

-No -entrando en el, subiendo las escaleras hasta el tercer piso, siendo seguido por el pelirrojo.

El menor sacó una llave de su cartera y la introdujo en la perilla.

Las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco y el lugar era muy espacioso aunque claro cómo no iba a serlo cuando lo único que había era una mesita baja, un puff, una repisa con pocos libros y un armario en todo el piso.

-Yo solía vivir aquí -mirando por la ventana.

-¿Hace mucho? -quedando junto a él, observando a las personas pasar.

-Durante toda mi infancia, hasta que cumplí 15.

El pelirrojo guardó silencio, esperando que el joven continuara cuando lo deseara, si le iba a platicar sobre sí, no lo presionaría.

-El tío Neah me enseñó a tocar el piano desde los 5 años. Adoraba escucharlo. Mi padre Mana me ayudaba a practicar, sabía tocar pero no tan bien como Neah.

Al principio fue un poco difícil pero poco a poco me fui apasionando.

En ocasiones cuando me siento triste y deseo estar solo, me gusta venir. El dueño es una persona muy amable, me hace el favor de cuidar este lugar y en ocasiones sacude un poco el polvo. Pagar por un departamento que casi no se usa… te debe parecer estúpido -mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo.

-En lo absoluto, este lugar tiene un valioso significado para ti ¿por qué habría de parecerme estúpido? -con una sonrisa sincera.

-… -sonrojándose. Toma al ojiesmeralda de la mano y lo lleva a la habitación frente a la cocina.

Las gruesas cortinas mantenían el cuarto en penumbras. Cuando el albino las corrió un piano blanco con las teclas negras se divisaba en el centro, el ojiplateado tomó asiento frente a este y comenzó a tocar una lenta melodía.

El pelirrojo disfrutó con deleite las preciosas interpretaciones.

-¿Puedo hacer una petición? -sentándose con él.

-Claro.

-¿Podrías tocar Tsunaida te ni kiss wo?

-¿Por qué esa? -intrigándole su pedido.

-Es la primera melodía que te escuché tocar. El día de ayer llegué en el momento que te presentaron para la final y la manera en la que la interpretaste -pensando- fue especial por decir lo menos. Realmente no hay una palabra adecuada para describir la emoción que sentí al escucharla y tu voz es angelical, cuando te oí cantar… me quedé sin aliento.

-No exageres -corriendo la mirada, algo avergonzado.

-Solo digo la verdad -girando la vista al lado contrario- en serio… deseo escucharte.

Como contestación las dulces notas resonaron en la alcoba.

Observó la gracia y precisión con que tocaba las teclas. Su rostro denotaba tranquilidad y una gran felicidad. Su dulce voz armonizaba con la melodía, transmitiendo un gran amor sin importar la tristeza de la letra.

-He tomado mi decisión Lavi.

El cambio tan repentino de actitud lo asustó.

-Lo he pensado mucho. Lo siento pero volveré con Tikky -mirándolo finalmente.

El pelirrojo se sintió morir. Reunió el valor y las fuerzas necesarias para no desmoronarse frente a él.

-Mj, es comprensible, solo somos unos desconocidos que se toparon por equivocación -riendo.

-Así es -intentando sonreír.

-Ya veo -levantándose- pues fue un placer.

-Lavi… yo…

-Descuida, se donde queda la salida. Hasta luego Allen.

-Hasta luego Lavi -inclinando la cabeza.

El pelirrojo alzó su rostro por el mentón, se miraron con intensidad, depositó un beso en la estrella de su frente, deseaba probar sus labios pero terminó arrepintiéndose, saliendo inmediatamente del lugar.

-Lavi… -tocando una lágrima que el ojiesmeralda dejó caer en su mejilla, la cual se mezcló con las suyas que emergieron silenciosamente.

Tenía miedo de perder a alguien preciado y salir herido de nuevo. El pelirrojo representaba un camino nuevo y si su relación no funcionaba no lo soportaría; la burbuja de ensueño que en este momento sentía podría romperse con facilidad. Amaba a Tikky y él le correspondía, con él estaba seguro. Sacaría a Lavi de su vida antes de que se convirtiera en alguien importante… o al menos así lo creía.

* * *

><p><strong>=°w°= =°w°= =°w°=<strong>

* * *

><p><em>No soy mala? ¬w¬ mua ja ja ja ja<em>

_Gracias por leer y sus comentarios. Intentaré no tardar mucho en actualizar._

_En otra ocasión corregiré errores de estilo y demás es que ya estaba ansiosa por publicar. Siento los inconveniente -_-'_

_Por favor jitomatazos no, mejor pastelazos y si son de chocolate mejor je je je._

**ADVERTENCIA - LEE BAJO TU PROPIO RIESGO -**

Para quienes sigan mi fic de "A la distancia"... el final se acerca, un mega capítulo. Cosas inesperadas sucederán. Lavi será feliz o morirá viejo y solitario? Habrá una cosa que empieza con L y termina con N pero... será Yullen o Laven?

Todo esto y más en mi próxima actualización (que espero no tardar demasiado ¬¬)

Como soy melodramática je je.

Bye bye

=°w°=


	4. Capítulo IV La marca que dejaste en mí

**D . Gray - man **no me pertenece.

Momento informativo

**AMANTES DEL LAVEN** **ATENCIÓN!** Nuestra linda pareja ya está en Facebook w les dejo el link de la página, denle una oportunidad y aunque sea visítenla no pierden nada y puede que ganen mucho je je~ Encontraran Pics, Doujinshis, Info y aún sigue creciendo.

www . facebook LavenLavixAllen (sin espacios) el nombre de la página es **Laven (LaviXAllen) **

Gracias.

Fin del momento Informativo

_Mil disculpas por la tardanza TwT pero ya no interrumpo... a__sdadsdas no puedo creer lo que escribí o/w/o espero sea de su agrado~_

* * *

><p><strong>=°w°= =°w°= =°w°=<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IV - La marca que dejaste en mí<strong>

El albino caminaba por su departamento, recorriéndolo sin parar. Hace tres horas que había regresado de su viaje a Inglaterra. Se despidió de Tikky en la entrada principal ya que tenía que ir a trabajar después de sus "vacaciones" improvisadas.

Se encontraba inquieto. Demasiadas cosas sucedieron en tan poco tiempo. El sonido del timbre lo sobresaltó, se quedó estático, olvidando lo que se hace en esa situación. Los golpes en la puerta y un intenso maullido lo despertaron de su vacilación.

-Bienvenido Allen -saludó amenamente la china con el felino entre sus brazos.

-Nyaa~

-Hola Lena. Timcampy ¿cómo estás? -recibiendo a su mascota quien lamió su mejilla.

-Aaaaw~ yo también te extrañaba -abrazándolo- adelante Lena.

-Gracias.

…

-¿Cómo te fue? ¿Qué tal estuvo el concurso? -sorbiendo un poco de té.

-Muy reñido pero obtuve el primer lugar -con una sonrisa triunfal.

-Muchas felicidades.

-Gracias je, je -un poco avergonzado.

-¿Y por cuál melodía te decidiste para la fase libre?

-La que Mana y Neah escribieron -sonriendo con ternura.

-Deben estar muy orgullosos de ti.

-También lo espero... -con un gesto de placidez.

Continuaron hablando, disfrutando de la compañía del otro hasta que la canción Color Bottle de Aoi Hana interrumpió la conversación, proveniente de un celular.

-Lo siento -levantándose.

-No te preocupes.

-Diga... ¡hola Tikky!

-_¡Tikky!_ -muy asombrada y furiosa.

-¿Cambiaste de celular? ... lo siento, ahorita estoy con Lenalee... ¿cena? ... de acuerdo, te estaré esperando... también te amo -dando un sonoro beso y colgando contento.

-¡¿Volviste con Tikky?! -incrédula.

-A ja, ja, ja... -nervioso. Su amiga desprendía un aura algo aterradora.

-¡Cómo pudiste volver con ese sujeto! ¡Acaso ya olvidaste lo que te hizo! ¡Todo el sufrimiento que padeciste por su culpa! -de pie, elevando la voz conforme le reclamaba- ¡¿hace cuánto sucedió esto?! -mirándole seriamente.

-Te-te lo con-contestaré… -asustado, temblando ligeramente- so-solo tranquilízate ¿s-si?

-Más te vale tener una buena razón Allen -cruzándose brazos y tomando asiento de nuevo.

-_¿Por qué a mí?_ -llorando internamente.

-Creí que irías en serio con Lavi... -después de escuchar el relato del joven- aunque cuando vino, Kanda y yo casi lo matamos.

-¿¡Él vino!?

-¿Cómo crees que se enteró que estabas en Londres?

-Mmm... -ladeando la cabeza- ... no lo había pensado...

-Ahora me siento mal -con los hombros gachos.

-¿Qué sucedió exactamente? -temiéndose lo peor.

-Escuchamos a alguien gritando y golpeando en tu puerta. Salimos y era Lavi. Kanda lo amenazó con su espada y yo pues... -no queriendo decirlo.

-¿Tu qué Lena? -le anima a continuar.

-... Lo abofeteé con todas mis fuerzas -avergonzada- pero lo hice porque te hizo daño, yo no sabía sobre su jefe ni nada -apresurándose a completar, totalmente culpable.

-... Pobre, ahora entiendo el rasguño en su cuello.

-Es un chico muy atractivo ¿realmente no consideraste darle una oportunidad?

-Lo llegué a pensar... analizándolo, lo hicimos por razones completamente erradas. Yo estaba dolido por lo sucedido con Tikky y él porque creyó que era Kanda.

-Me pregunto por qué buscaba a Kanda.

-Ni idea -encogiéndose de hombros y sin darle importancia.

-¿Pero acaso no te confesó su amor?

-Sí pero... -bajando la mirada.

-Tú me dijiste que te gustó Allen y no puedes negarlo, se te veía en el rostro.

-Lo sé... sin embargo es más complicado… -no sabiendo cómo expresarse.

-Quieres más a Tikky que a Lavi -afirmando.

-… Así es... me sentí tan mal cuando Lavi se fue, no quería herir sus sentimientos… -cabizbajo.

-Pero no podías corresponderle.

-No.

-Bueno, elijas lo que elijas yo te apoyaré, siempre y cuando seas feliz -haciendo énfasis en lo último- si tu felicidad es junto a Tikky les deseo lo mejor -dedicándole una sonrisa sincera.

-Lena... muchas gracias -abrazándola.

Ding dong

-¡Bienvenido! -arrojándose para abrazarle apenas le vio.

-Cuidado shonen -sujetando la bolsa con comida que casi se le cae.

-Lo siento -soltándole, un poco avergonzado.

-¿Y tu amiga? -pasando al hogar, entrando en la cocina para dejar las cosas.

-Se marcho hace poco.

-Bien -acorralándolo de frente contra la pared con su cuerpo. Elevando sus brazos, sujetándole por las muñecas.

-Ti-tikky -sonrojándose.

-Ya no lo soporto más -restregando su miembro erecto contra el trasero del albino.

-¡...! -totalmente anonadado y sonrojado.

-He echado de menos tu cuerpo -lamiendo su nuca, provocando escalofríos en el otro.

-La-la cena -nervioso, intentando distraerle.

-Prefiero otro manjar -palpando entre las piernas del albino.

-E-espera -sintiéndose excitado, las piernas le temblaban- va-vayamos a la alcoba -suspirando.

-No lo creo -desabrochando el pantalón.

Lo hicieron en el suelo del comedor, la sala, el baño y por último en su cuarto.

A la mañana siguiente en cuanto despertó, encontró una nota junto a él, diciendo que debía trabajar pero lo vería al anochecer.

Estaba tan adolorido, con cardenales y mordidas por todo el cuerpo que solo comió algo y se fue a recostar de nuevo.

…

-¿Mañana descansas? -con el rostro apoyado en ambas manos, recostado boca abajo en la cama.

-Si -recargado en la cabecera, fumando.

-¿Crees que podríamos salir? -moviendo los pies en el aire.

-¿Salir?

-Sí, me gustaría hacer algo más normal.

-¿Más normal? -apagando su cigarrillo.

-Cosas que las demás parejas hacen.

-¿No te gusta hacerlo?

-No es eso a lo que me refiero -algo apenado.

-¿Entonces?

-Bueno... es que llevamos un mes juntos y... cada que vienes pues... -con un lindo carmín tiñendo sus mejillas.

El moreno le ve con lujuria.

-... Me gustaría que saliéramos como antes, ir al parque o al acuario.

-De acuerdo -acercándose con lentitud.

-¡¿En serio?! -emocionado.

-Pero antes -lamiendo su oreja.

-Tikky no... -alejándose un poco.

-Solo un poco más -tomándolo de la cintura para acercarlo.

-Estoy cansado.

-¿Prefieres hacerlo mañana cuando salgamos de paseo?

-¡Po-por supuesto que no! -rojito.

-Pero si te excitaste tanto cuando lo hicimos en el parque hace un año.

-... -desviando la vista.

Aprovecha la distracción para voltearlo boca arriba y subirse en él.

-Cuando lo hicimos en el baño del antro -lamiendo su cuello- me fascinó.

El albino comenzó a suspirar.

-Me gustaría intentarlo en el parque de diversiones ¿qué opinas? -separándose para que sus miradas se encontraran.

El menor se aferró de él por el cuello y lo besó con frenesí.

-Hagámoslo hasta el amanecer -suplicante.

-Me gusta tu sugerencia -sonriendo complacido.

…

-Hola.

-¿Quién eres? -dirigiéndose a una sombra negra en el suelo blanco.

-Solo tú sabes -con voz monótona.

-¿Yo? -algo incrédulo.

-Así es...

-Lo siento pero no te reconozco.

-Qué lástima… entonces me iré -comenzando a desaparecer.

-¡No te vayas! -sintiendo un dolor en el pecho.

-Debo hacerlo -sin emoción alguna- no pareces... -la frase quedó incompleta. La sombra se había ido.

-No… te vayas -susurrando, abriendo los ojos con lentitud- ... de nuevo ese sueño -la tristeza lo envolvió- ¿quién eres? -ya hace una semana que el albino venía soñando lo mismo.

-¿Aquí está bien? -cargando una caja.

-Sí, muchas gracias por ayudarme Allen.

-Es un placer, aunque ¿realmente sirven todas estas cosas? -viendo monitores, partes de máquinas, circuitos, engranajes y demás.

-Algunos pero mi hermano insiste en guardarlos ya que los podría llegar a necesitar.

-¿Cuándo volverá? -algo nervioso.

-En dos días.

-Ya veo -aliviado, con una mano sobre su pecho y suspirando.

-¿Sigue molestándote lo de la última vez? -con una gotita.

-El trabajo de tu hermano es grandioso... siempre y cuando no se trate de un Komurin -con un aura depresiva.

-Lo siento.

-Preferiría poder olvidarlo.

-Ja ja -riendo suavemente- bueno eso sería todo. ¿Te gustaría comer algo?

-Me encantaría, gracias.

…

-¿Cómo vas con Tikky?

-Bien -con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Cuánto llevan ya?

-Tres meses -sin abandonar el gesto.

-Vaya, el tiempo pasa volando.

-Je je -sonrojado- así parece.

…

-Gracias por todo.

-Descuida, nos vemos.

-Hasta pronto -despidiéndose de su amigo desde el umbral de la casa.

-¿No habías dicho que jamás volverías? -desde el sofá de la sala.

-Ya no trabajo con Cross si eso es lo que quieres saber -dejando tirada su maleta y abrigo donde fuera, yendo hacía la cocina.

-No me digas que de tanto usarlo ha quedado inservible -con burla, yendo tras él.

-¿Dónde está Panda-jiji? -sacando una soda de lata del refrigerador.

-Trabajando ¿Dónde más?

-¿Por eso estás flojeando en casa? -mirándole con reproche.

-¡No llevas ni diez minutos y ya estás fastidiando! -con cara de pocos amigos. ¬¬

-Voy a tomar una ducha y a dormir. Cuando llegue Jiji despiértame.

-Mmm... -frunciendo el ceño.

-Por favor -en voz suave.

-De acuerdo -no muy contento y cruzándose de brazos.

-Tres meses... -sintiendo caer el agua en su rostro, recordando las últimas palabras que cruzó con el albino. Con el corazón destrozado como si todo hubiese ocurrido hace un par de horas.

Las salinas gotas brotaban pero estas se confundían con el agua de la regadera.

-Siento que ha pasado una eternidad desde que nos vimos por última vez... deseo que seas feliz -sonriendo amargamente.

-¡Despierta estúpido mocoso! -gritó hecho una furia un anciano de baja estatura con grandes marcas negras dibujadas alrededor de sus ojos.

El pelirrojo fue lanzado de una patada de la cama, cayendo al suelo con el rostro por delante.

-¿¡Qué demonios te sucede!? -levantándose y gritando con la misma actitud.

-¡Eso mismo digo yo!

-Abuelo, hermano... -mirándoles desde la puerta con una gotera.

-¡¿Esa es forma de recibir a tu nieto?! -con una enorme venita.

-¡¿Acaso no fuiste tú quien decidió que no volverías a esta casa?! -con el ceño fruncido.

-... -mordiéndose el labio, desviando la mirada.

-¿Aún trabajas con Cross?

-Ya no.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Alrededor de tres meses.

-¿Dónde te habías estado quedando?

-En la casa de un amigo.

El anciano suspira con cansancio.

-¿Qué es lo que planeas ahora?

-No lo sé -sin mucho interés- ya pensaré algo...

El mayor se alegraba de tenerle de nuevo en casa. Eran raras las ocasiones en que les visitaba, alegando siempre tener mucho trabajo. Desde que Cross le contrató hace 5 años su relación pareció deteriorarse a gran escala y aunque ahora era todo un adulto no podía el evitar verle como su pequeño y travieso nieto.

-Puedes quedarte...

-Jiji -mirándole con asombro.

-Si quieres vivir aquí deberás buscar un empleo sin relación al anterior...

-Despreocúpate -interrumpiéndole- ya no me interesa ese tipo de trabajo... _solo estoy interesado en alguien que no me ama._

-Bien, date prisa, no planeo mantenerte de nuevo.

-Ja, ja, ja -riendo con fuerza- no es necesario, ¿crees que solo gasto el dinero y jamás ahorro?

-De hecho sí -sin bromear, mirándole serio.

-Serás... -con una venita y un tic en el ojo.

-Abuelo, aniki, la cena está lista -interrumpió el otro joven que regresaba después de dejarles en cuanto comenzaron a discutir para preparar todo.

-Eres tan lindo Deak-ototo~ -abrazándolo mientras frotaba su mejilla con la de él.

-Aniki -intentando apartarle sin mucho esfuerzo. Extrañaba a su hermano desde hace mucho.

-Dense prisa o la comida se enfriará -saliendo de la habitación.

-Ya vamos -con pucheros, tomando la mano del menor para ir tras su abuelo.

La cena transcurrió de manera tranquila. Conversaron animadamente como hace mucho no lo hacían.

-Me voy a descansar, no den problemas.

-Buenas noches -le desean al unísono sus nietos. Se miran y ríen al instante por la coincidencia.

-Buenas noches -al darles la espalda una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Aaaah... -suspirando y dejándose caer de espaldas sobre el sillón.

-Je je -riendo levemente. Toma asiento en el pequeño hueco que quedaba en el sofá donde el otro se recostó.

-Mímame Deak -acomodando su cabeza en su regazo mientras cierra el ojo.

-Ba-baka -sonrojándose un poco- ¿qué no se supone que tú eres el mayor? -intentando sonar enfadado.

-Por favor- en tono suplicante.

-... -hace pucheros pero comienza a acariciar su cabello con suavidad.

Pasaron los minutos en silencio, uno agradable y plácido.

-¿Cómo te ha ido en la escuela? -con el ojo aún cerrado.

-Bien, lo normal, supongo -sin dejar su cabello.

-Discúlpame por ausentarme tanto -mirándole fijamente- de seguro me has necesitado en infinidad de ocasiones y yo solo me enfrasqué en mi trabajo.

-No digas eso Aniki, me has ayudado con los gastos de la escuela...

-Sí, dinero -interrumpiéndole- es lo único que te daba... debí pasar más tiempo contigo... -con tristeza- con Jiji trabajando gran parte del día de seguro te has sentido solo...

-Aniki... -en un susurro.

-Lo lamento Deak... Itai, eso duele.

-Pues ya deja de disculparte -jalando unos mechones rojizos con fuerza.

-Pero -con las manos cerca de donde tenía el agarre.

-¡Pero nada! Y ya no te atrevas a irte de esa manera o jamás te dirigiré la palabra de nuevo ¡¿entendido?! -jalando un poco más.

-De-de acuerdo, te lo prometo -con lagrimones.

-Más te vale -mirándole feo y soltándole.

-Buu~ mi lindo ototo ya no me quiere -cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos mientras finge llorar.

-Como eres melodramático -entornando los ojos.

-Pero así me quieres ¿no? -mirándole con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-... Si y mucho -en voz baja, girando la cabeza a otro lado.

-¡Yo también te quiero! -sentándose para abrazarle con fuerza.

-Mmm... Aaaah... -gimiendo con fuerza.

-Se siente tan bien -embistiéndole con fuerza.

El albino yacía en cuatro, desnudo sobre la gran cama mientras que el moreno le penetraba estando de pie a la orilla de la cama, tomándole de la cintura. El albino cerró con fuerza sus ojos, cegado por el placer. Unas imágenes borrosas comenzaron a proyectarse en su mente.

Sintiendo el clímax acercarse aumentó el ritmo hasta que terminó en su interior. Saca su miembro y el albino se deja caer hacía un costado, aun caliente, deseoso por más ya que no se corrió.

La música anunciaba una llamada entrante.

-¿Diga? -intentando normalizar su respiración-... Ya veo... entendido -cuelga y abrocha su pantalón- debo marcharme -tomando su saco y portafolio- surgió una emergencia en el trabajo.

-... -le mira con súplica.

-Lo siento pero es realmente importante, dándole un pequeño beso- no sé cuanto demore así que te veré después -afligido.

-De acuerdo -con tristeza.

-Te lo compensaré -saliendo de la habitación.

Cerró sus ojos queriendo dormir pero aun se sentía excitado. Con lentitud guio su mano hasta su erección. Jadeo cuando le apresó entre sus dedos. Comenzó a masturbarse lentamente, imaginando que era su amante quien lo hacía, quien le devoraba la piel con su boca.

Las imágenes borrosas aparecieron de nuevo. Poco a poco comenzó a vislumbrar un cuerpo bien formado y desnudo, provocándole aún más sin saber bien el porqué, acarició su cuerpo con la mano libre, tocándose tanto como podía, se detuvo en uno de sus pezones y lo apretó con suavidad, gimiendo bajo. Su mano continuaba el mismo ritmo, prolongando la deliciosa sensación.

Su imaginación comenzó a volar, dejándose llevar por la fantasía que su mente creaba. Sentía su cuerpo arder por las caricias invisibles que ese magnífico cuerpo sin rostro definido le proporcionaba.

Se masturbó con mayor rapidez, se sentía tan ansioso, lo quería sentir dentro de sí y no solo imaginarlo.

Con molestia e impaciencia buscó con rapidez en los cajones de su mesa de noche hasta encontrar una pequeña caja de la cual se deshizo pronto, sacando su contenido con desesperación.

Se recostó de nuevo y sin pudor alguno comenzó a introducir el obsequio que su novio le dio tres semanas atrás. Jamás se creyó capaz de usarlo pero la situación lo ameritaba.

Tan húmedo estaba que no fue muy difícil autopenetrarse. Cuando lo tuvo dentro de sí lo encendió. Las vibraciones se sentían grandiosas, volvió su atención a su erección, su cuerpo y su mórbida imaginación.

Los minutos transcurrieron y la velocidad en su mano y en la potencia del vibrador aumentaron a la par.

Se sentía cerca del clímax así que puso la potencia al máximo, se imaginaba siendo penetrado con brusquedad.

-Eres tan exquisito, tan estrecho -creyó escuchar una voz ronca, cargada de deseo hablarle al oído.

-Más... Más rápido -gimiendo, suplicando. Apretando la sabana con vigor, dejándose llevar.

No tardó en venirse, con un sonoro gemido, después de recuperarse de tan impresionante experiencia solo deseaba descansar. Se acurrucó y cubrió entre las cobijas cayendo rendido de inmediato. Lo último que creyó vislumbrar en su mente antes de dormir, fue una esmeralda de un verde singular y muy brillante.

Mientras tanto en otra habitación.

-Mmm... Allen -gozando en soledad. Recordando la primera y única noche que pasó con él. Uno de los mejores momentos de su vida. Aunque muy en el fondo el pensamiento de que solo se torturaba al aferrarse a un amor no correspondido se negaba a ceder... logrando que un par de lágrimas salieran involuntariamente.

...

* * *

><p><strong>=°w°= =°w°= =°w°=<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Realmente me disculpo por mi ausencia u.u entre la desidia, la falta de inspiración, de tiempo, de privacidad y más ya no había actualizado nada. Realmente lo siento -con una reverencia.<em>

_Espero haya valido la pena la espera, de lo contrario pueden mandar sus amenazas, quejas, pastelazos y demás por medio de un review ^w^ _

_Gracias por leer esta historia, por sus adds y comentarios, me hacen muy feliz y ya con poco más de un año (sí, cumplí un año desde que publiqué mi primer fic "Mi última obsesión" el 23 de Sep del 2011 y yo ni en cuenta x'D) me animan a continuar y a ponerme endemoniadamente feliz y emocionada al saber que lo que escribo no es tan malo como creo. **MUCHAS GRACIAS!**_

__Me voy pero amenazo con volver mua ja ja ja ja (risa malaviciosa (?))__

___Por favor jitomatazos no, mejor pastelazos y si son de chocolate mejor je je je.___


	5. Capítulo V - Reencuentro Inesperado

**D . Gray - man **no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hoshino que nos hace sufrir al no actualizar ¬¬

_Después de mil años vuelvo, lo sé, soy muy mala pero les pido una enorme disculpa, no es adrede, pero bueno, ya no interrumpo y les dejo continuar QwQ_

* * *

><p><strong>=°w°= =°w°= =°w°=<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo V - Reencuentro Inesperado<strong>

-Buenos días Allen.

-Buenos días Tikky -saludando con una enorme sonrisa que no podía ser vista por el moreno ya que hablaban por medio del móvil.

-… ¿Qué ha sucedido? -con cierta curiosidad.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? -sin entender mientras buscaba algunos trastes en la cocina.

-Te escucho muy animado.

-Baka -infla las mejillas- ¿y debe haber alguna razón?

-¿Qué tanto haces? -escuchando ruidos.

-Busco lo necesario para hacer un pastel.

-Ah… por eso estás tan animado -perdiendo el interés.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -con pucheros.

-Estaré muy ocupado con el trabajo, conseguí la licitación que tanto quería y ahora debo darle el seguimiento apropiado.

-… Ya veo… ¿cuándo te vería? -revisando en el refrigerador.

-Me temo que hasta dentro de una par de días.

-Me llamas antes de venir para prepararte algo -buscando donde anotar.

-… De acuerdo, nos vemos shonen.

-Hasta pronto Tikky -colgando.

-Cuando se pone a cocinar parece no escuchar… bueno después me llamará -sonriendo con confianza.

-Bien, no es mucho lo que me hace falta -revisando la lista- harina, levadura, azúcar y mantequilla -toma el dinero necesario y guarda la lista en uno de sus bolsillos- ya deseo comer ese pastel -saliendo feliz a conseguir lo necesario.

-Buenas tardes joven, ¿en qué puedo servirle?

-Deseo un pastel -pensativo, mirando el mostrador en busca de alguno que le gustase.

-¿Tiene alguno en especial en mente? ¿De chocolate, vainilla, con licor? -intenta ayudarle el repostero.

-Con fresas, muchas fresas -sonriendo.

-De acuerdo, tenemos estos -mostrándole tres opciones y explicando de qué están hechos.

-¿Cuál será mejor? -mirando un pastel y luego el otro- este por favor -señalando el de su elección.

-¿Desea que le escribamos algo? ¿Una felicitación?

-Descuide, así está bien.

-De acuerdo -empacando el pastel en un recipiente de plástico transparente.

-Gracias por su compra -entregándole un ticket y el pastel.

-Gracias.

Después de pagar el joven camina feliz por los pasillos del centro, perdido en sus pensamientos.

-_Seguramente no se lo espera, ya quiero ver su expresión_ -emocionado con solo imaginar la situación y su reacción.

Un sonido sordo y el crujir del plástico se escucharon de pronto, acompañado de un par de quejidos.

-Ngh… -incorporándose un poco- lo-lo lamento -abrió sus ojos con asombro- La… La-vi… -pronunció con un hilo de voz, mirando fijamente las orbes esmeraldas.

El pelirrojo debajo de él con el torso manchado por el pastel, ya que el recipiente que lo contenía se abrió, lo miró detenidamente.

Las pálidas mejillas adquirieron un hermoso carmín. Allen se levantó deprisa sin dejar de disculparse con cierto nerviosismo en la voz ya que recordó algunas cosas. Ayudó al pelirrojo a quitarse el pastel y levantarse.

-Lo siento tanto -al ver la ropa manchada. Recoge las bolsas que llevaba consigo y le tomó de la mano- no puedes quedarte así, vamos a mi casa. El pelirrojo se dejó guiar sin decir palabra alguna.

La casa del albino no se encontraba muy lejos por lo que llegaron rápidamente. Dejó las cosas en la cocina y le tomó de la mano de nuevo para guiarle a una alcoba.

-Puedes ducharte, todo lo necesario está en el baño.

El pelirrojo se metió a la ducha.

-Te dejo una muda limpia en la cama -habló con fuerza para que le escuchara y se retiró con la ropa sucia del ojiesmeralda para lavarla.

Minutos más tarde salió vistiendo un pantalón claro y una camisa oscura, ambos le quedaban un poco grandes, se dirigió a la cocina donde escuchó ruidos.

El albino terminaba de servir tallarines con verduras cuando sintió una mirada, giró la cabeza y vio al joven de pie quien le miraba atentamente, lo cual provocó un pequeño escalofrío en él.

-¿Tienes hambre? -colocando los platos en la mesa ya arreglada- por favor, aunque sea come un poco -sintiéndose nervioso ya que su visitante no había hablado ni una sola vez desde su encuentro.

Se sentó, dio las gracias juntando las manos y con un pequeño movimiento de la cabeza procediendo a comer sin mediar palabra alguna con el dueño de la casa. El albino le imitó comiendo por primera vez en su vida lentamente y una porción equivalente a la que le sirvió al joven frente a él.

Los minutos prosiguieron en completo silencio, terminaron y pasaron a la sala a tomar un poco de té.

_-¿Are?_ -extrañado- _¿por qué la ropa de Kanda le queda holgada? Creí que no había mucha diferencia entre sus físicos._

-¿Quién eres? -interrumpiendo los pensamientos del albino quien abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa.

-¡¿Có-cómo?! -sin poder creer lo que había preguntado.

-¿Quién eres? -repitiendo la pregunta.

Sintió un dolor en el pecho- _¿Cómo… cómo es posible que pregunte eso? _-una gran tristeza y desilusión le embargaron- … Lavi… -pronunció en un hilo de voz.

-¿Quién eres? -de nuevo esa interrogante que le hacía sentir como si estrujaran su corazón- ¿y cómo es que conoces a mi Aniki? ¿Eras uno de los "interesados" de Lavi?

-¿Eh? -confundido- _¿interesados?_ -llenándose de dudas, demostrándolo claramente en su rostro.

-Mi nombre es Deak Bookman, soy el hermano menor de Lavi y aunque nos parecemos mucho -señala su ojo derecho- mi Aniki siempre usa un parche, ¿cómo es posible que me haya confundido con él?

-¿Ah? -más confundido- _¿Aniki? ¿Hermano menor?_ -poniendo atención apenas a estos detalles- un momento… -pensando- ¿¡no eres Lavi!? -señalándolo con los ojos tan abiertos como le es posible y sonrojado.

Le mira con una gran gotera- … no, no lo soy… _¿quién es esta persona y como es posible que sea tan despistado?_

-Lo-lo siento -levantándose y haciendo una reverencia- u-un placer, mi nombre es Allen Walker, lamento la confusión.

-Descuide, tranquilo -se pone de pie y se presenta- un gusto Walker-san, soy Deak Bookman -dándole de nuevo su nombre por si acaso no había puesto atención.

El sonido de la secadora terminando su trabajo les interrumpió.

-¿¡Ah!? -asustándose un poco por el sonido, dando un respingo- enseguida vuelvo.

-Por supuesto -sonriendo y tomando asiento de nuevo.

Se sonroja al ver su sonrisa, da media vuelta e intenta caminar normalmente- _re-realmente tienen un gran parecido_ -sacando la ropa y doblándola con mucho cuidado- _el hermano de Lavi… Lavi… _-recordando la última vez que se vieron.

Regresa con el chico y le entrega su ropa- aquí tienes, disculpa el incidente, iba distraído y algo apresurado.

-No importa, no fue intencional -poniéndose triste.

-¿Ese pastel era para una ocasión especial? -preguntando con cautela.

-No pero quería darlo como regalo -bajando la mirada- no tengo dinero para comprar uno nuevo, tendrá que ser para cuando vuelva a ahorrar -hablando más para sí que con el mayor.

Sintiéndose culpable ya que alcanzó a escuchar sus palabras- te repondré el pastel -hablando con seguridad.

-No es necesario Walker-san -negando con la cabeza, aún gacha.

-¡Claro que lo haré!, de todos modos hoy iba a cocinar un pastel -dirigiéndose a la cocina, se lava las manos y coloca un mandil, arrimando todo lo necesario a la barra.

-Walker-san no se preocupe por ello, así está bien.

-Ya dije que cocinaré un pastel y no pienso cambiar de opinión -de un cajón saca un mandil negro y se lo entrega al menor- y tú me vas a ayudar, así que ponte esto y lava tus manos de inmediato.

Ante la mirada decidida del albino no tuvo más remedio que acatar lo que le decía, suspira derrotado- de acuerdo.

Pasaron las siguientes horas preparando el delicioso postre, Deak atendía todas las instrucciones de Allen al pie de la letra

-¿No es algo grande? -con una gotita al observar el enorme pastel rectangular que se encontraba en la mesa, fácilmente podría ser para unas veinte personas mínimo.

-Nah, es perfecto -con una gran sonrisa.

-Y… ¿cómo se supone que lo llevaré a casa?

-¿Eh?... buena pregunta -llevándose la mano al mentón.

-¡¿Walker-san?! -un poco irritado.

-Ya-ya pienso en algo, espera un poco -avergonzado de no haber considerado eso desde un principio- … ¡lo tengo! -con el dedo índice levantado- ahorita vuelvo -quitándose el mandil en el camino hacia la puerta y arrojándolo a un lado antes de salir.

Se quedó mirando la puerta, quedando todo en silencio.

-Pero que despreocupado y confiado es, mira que dejar a alguien que recién conoce a solas en su casa -se va a sentar al sillón mientras le espera.

-¿Moshi, moshi? -contestando su celular.

-Deak, ¿¡dónde estás!? ¿Estás bien? ¿Sucedió algo? -una preocupada voz le interrogó desde el otro lado.

-Estoy bien Aniki tranquilo.

-Ya oscureció y saliste desde temprano, ¿qué te ha mantenido tan ocupado que ni siquiera puedes mandarme un mensaje para saber de ti?

-No seas tan exagerado Aniki -girando los ojos.

-¿Dónde estás? Iré por ti.

-Solo me entretuve en las tiendas del centro comercial, ya voy para la casa, no tienes por qué preocuparte.

-Ya dije que iré por ti -decidido.

-Lo siento, ya estoy en el transporte, espera en casa o no te daré el obsequio que compré.

-¿Obsequio? -intrigado.

-Sí, así que espérame, llegaré pronto.

-… De acuerdo, cualquier cosa me llamas.

-Lo haré, adiós.

-Adiós -aún preocupado.

El albino no tardó en volver.

-¡Listo! Podemos irnos -tomó un abrigo café claro, y su cartera.

El joven se puso de pie y le siguió con la mirada.

-¿Desea que le ayude? -al ver que iba a cargar el pastel.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes -cargándolo sin mucho esfuerzo- podrías abrir la puerta y asegurarte de cerrarla con llave por favor. Están junto a la entrada.

El pelirrojo siguió las indicaciones. Al salir del edificio una gran camioneta les esperaba en la entrada.

-Sigues cocinando pasteles de gran tamaño Allen-kun -sonríe.

-Je je si, no puedo evitarlo.

El hombre abre la puerta lateral para que entre sin ningún problema.

-Sube tú también jovencito -sonriéndole.

-Un placer -con una pequeña reverencia- mi nombre es Deak Bookman.

-Un gusto -devolviendo el gesto- mi nombre es Froi Tiedoll.

-Deak-kun sube enfrente con Tiedoll-san para que le vayas indicando el camino a tu casa.

-De acuerdo Walker-san.

El trayecto era corto pero debido a una fuga en una tubería tuvieron que realizar un gran rodeo.

-Muchas gracias por su amabilidad Tiedoll-san.

-No fue nada, me dio gusto conocerte Deak-kun.

-Lo mismo digo.

-Gracias Tiedoll-san.

-Descuida Allen-kun, fue un placer. ¿Quieres que venga a recogerte?

-No se preocupe, así está bien.

-De acuerdo, me retiro.

-Hasta pronto.

Los menores se despidieron y luego se dirigieron a la puerta. Antes de que siquiera pudiera introducir la llave en el cerrojo esta se abrió.

-¡Deak, regresaste~! abrazándolo y frotando su mejilla contra la de él- me tenías tan angustiado -sin percatarse de la presencia del albino.

Su piel se erizó al escuchar esa voz, le observó con detenimiento, comparándole a su vez con su hermano menor- _¿cómo es que pude confundirlos?_

-¿Y qué hay de mi obsequio? -muy curioso.

-Aquí está -señalando el pastel.

El albino dio un respingo. El orbe esmeralda se cruzó con la mirada platinada. Asombrado el pelirrojo se quedó boquiabierto abriendo su ojo con sorpresa.

-A..llen… -pronunció su nombre en un suave susurro.

Quería desviar la mirada pero el verde esmeralda era tan hipnotizante. Un ligero rubor se posó en sus mejillas siendo detectado por el mayor.

-¿Desde cuándo se conocen? -interrumpiendo el momento sin darse cuenta de ello.

-¿E-eh? -reaccionando ante el sonido de la voz del menor.

-Ese pastel debe pesar, será mejor que pases -haciéndose a un lado.

-Si-si, si, gracias, permiso -adentrándose en el hogar.

Deak miró a su hermano de manera inquisidora. El otro solo da media vuelta y entra detrás de Allen.

-Hacia tu derecha está el comedor. Ahí puedes dejar el pastel.

-De acuerdo -dejando el pastel en la mesa- será mejor que me retire -yendo a la puerta principal presuroso.

Lavi iba a decir algo pero prefirió callar y verle partir.

-No puede irse Walker-san -bloqueándole el paso- por favor quédese un poco más.

-¿Ah? Pero Deak-kun, no deseo ser una molestia.

-¿Verdad que no lo es Aniki? -mirando a su hermano.

-… No lo eres, puedes quedarte cuanto gustes -mirando al albino que no se giró.

Quería ver a Lavi pero sentía que estaba mal, estaba titubeando demasiado al respecto.

-Por favor Walker-san -con ojos de cachorro, suplicando para que no se fuera.

-_Eres tan cruel Deak _-jamás ha conocido a alguien que le rechace algo cuando utiliza esa mirada.

El albino se puso muy nervioso- _debería irme pero es que..._ -intentando apartar la vista de ese tierno gesto- de acuerdo -suspira vencido- me quedaré un par de minutos.

-Muchas gracias Walker-san -abrazándolo.

-Po-por nada -devolviendo el gesto.

-Y bien Aniki -acercándose a él y estrujándolo entre sus brazos- ¿qué te parece tu regalo? -con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Mi-mi regalo? -mirando de reojo al albino.

-Sí, ¿a poco no se ve precioso~?

-Demasiado, diría yo.

Las miradas de ambos se encontraron y en un segundo las mejillas pálidas adquirieron un intenso carmín.

-Y tiene muchas fresas así que no seas egoísta y nos tienes que dar.

-No, es solo mío -hablando bajo pero lo suficiente para que le escucharan, en un tono sumamente posesivo.

Al sentir la mirada cargada de deseo Allen se puso mucho más rojito si es que era posible, rompiendo el contacto visual.

-Aniki, no seas malo -le toma de la mano y le lleva jalando hasta la mesa- es demasiado, debes compartirlo -señalando con la mano el pastel.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, iré por los platos -dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-Vamos Walker-san, no sea tan reservado -volviendo por él e invitándolo a tomar asiento.

-Gra-gracias -nervioso, sin poder disipar el rubor de su rostro.

-¿Y cómo se conocieron Aniki y usted? -curioso, sentándose a su lado y mirándole.

-¿Eh?... aaah… bueno, eso… -intentando pensar en algo.

-Fue un accidente -interrumpe Lavi con tranquilidad- iba a visitar a alguien y tropecé con él sin querer.

-¡¿En serio?! Lo mismo sucedió conmigo -asombrado.

-¿Si? ¿Cómo fue?

-Nos encontramos en el centro comercial, ya iba de salida con el pastel que te compré, al girar en una esquina tropezamos, caímos y terminé manchado por el pastel. Walker-san parecía muy sorprendido de verme y me llamó por tu nombre.

-Oh ya veo -partiendo unas rebanadas y entregándoselas para después tomar asiento- ¿y por qué compraste un pastel tan grande? -probando un poco- ¡esto está muy sabroso! -comiendo más con unas chapitas en las mejillas y su ojo brilloso, era el mejor pastel que había probado.

-Es cierto, está delicioso -comenta el menor sonriendo ampliamente.

-¿Dónde lo compraste Ototo?

-Walker-san lo cocinó.

-¿¡Cómo!? -mirando al albino con asombro quien solo bajó la mirada.

-¿Allen?

-Fue mi culpa que el pastel se arruinara y Deak-kun dijo que era un regalo por eso le dije que yo se lo repondría, de todos modos ya tenía planeado preparar uno.

-Le dije que no era necesario pero el insistió, ni siquiera tenía idea para quien iba a ser pero aun así persistió… y yo le ayudé a prepararlo -completó orgulloso.

-Pues felicitaciones a ambos, está exquisito -con una gran sonrisa.

Las horas transcurrieron sin que se dieran cuenta.

-Aaah -bostezando.

-¿Tan temprano y ya tienes sueño? -mirando a su hermano.

-¿Qué hora es? -se preguntó el albino.

-Ya son las dos -bostezando de nuevo.

-¿¡Cómo!? -preguntaron al unísono los mayores.

-Ve a dormir Deak, mañana tienes colegio.

-Sí, sí... Un placer Walker-san, espero verle de nuevo -con cara somnolienta.

-Lo mismo digo Deak-kun, me dio gusto conocerte. Descansa.

Una vez solos se sentía un poco de tensión en el ambiente.

-Me-me retiro, creo ya estuve más de lo debido.

-Es muy tarde para que te vayas solo. Te acompañaré.

-No-no es necesario -levantándose y agitando las manos- estoy bien -riendo con nerviosismo.

-Vamos -caminando hacía la entrada, colocándose una chamarra.

El albino le siguió en silencio sin darse cuenta el camino que tomaron.

-Póntelo -colocando un casco en sus manos.

-¿Eh? -confundido.

-Te llevaré en mi moto -colocándose un casco y encendiendo la moto.

-Sube -con ademán de la mano, indicándole la parte trasera.

El albino lo meditaba, mirando el objeto entre sus manos.

-Vamos, antes de que se haga más tarde.

Se pone el casco y se acomoda tras de él, sujetándole por los costados de la cintura.

-Si te sujetas así podrías caerte -le toma de las manos y le obliga a que le abrace- sujétate fuerte ¿entendido? -sin soltar sus manos.

-De-de acuerdo -sonrojándose y abrazándole con fuerza.

El trayecto fue rápido, al ser tarde no encontraron tránsito y el incidente de la tubería ya había sido arreglado en su totalidad.

-Gracias, no te hubieses molestado -desviando la mirada.

-Allen -hizo una pausa antes de continuar- ¿cómo has estado?

-Bi-bien.

Tenía tantos deseos de tocarlo pero si lo hacía no lo soltaría hasta tenerlo de nuevo entre las sábanas.

Estaba tan intranquilo, creía que lo había olvidado, después de todo ese tiempo ¿cómo era posible que se sintiera como la primera vez que le vio? Irremediablemente su mente trajo los recuerdos de esa maravillosa noche en que le conoció, la sensación de sus caricias, la humedad de su lengua recorriendo su cuerpo.

-¿Allen?

La voz le sacó de sus pensamientos, sintiéndose avergonzado- lo-lo lamento, creo que ya estoy muy cansado -sonrojado.

-Mj -sonriendo de lado, intentando ocultar su tristeza- descansa -despidiéndose con un gesto de la mano y marchándose.

Se queda callado y le mira alejarse- ¡Lavi! -no pudiendo reprimir el impulso de llamarle.

El pelirrojo se detiene y gira un poco- ¿sí?

-A-ah… etto... -sin saber que decir, acercándose unos pasos.

-¿Si? - pregunta con suavidad, animándolo a continuar.

Con la mente hecha un lío respiró profundo y decidió dejarse llevar… un vez más. Se acercó al pelirrojo, le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y parándose de puntitas le dio un pequeño beso.

Le soltó y entró al edificio con calma. El ojiesmeralda seguía procesando lo sucedido.

-_¿Él… él me besó…? _ -tocándose los labios con las puntas de los dedos, de pie, desconsertado por tal acción.

Allen continuó caminando, subiendo las escaleras hasta su piso, concentrándose en la sensación que le produjo ese sutil contacto, solo en eso.

Ya se encontraba frente a su puerta, buscando las llaves en sus bolsillos solo eso podía permitirse después de haber tomado su decisión.

-¡Allen! -un agitado pelirrojo se apoyaba con una mano en la pared ya que se apresuró para poder alcanzarle.

-Lavi… -sorprendido de verle ahí.

-Allen -se acercó a él y acarició su mejilla.

Cerró sus ojos ante el contacto.

-¿Qué deseas de mi Allen? -estaba aturdido. Si fuera por él ya lo estaría besando pero fue el albino quien tomó la determinante de no continuar y lo respetaría.

-¿Por qué me seguiste? ¿No te he causado ya demasiado daño? -rodeando su cuello con sus brazos.

No respondió ni se movió, mirándole fijamente.

-Lavi -le acercó a él y le empezó a besar.

Ya no pudo resistirse más, lo acorraló contra la pared y le besó con desesperación. El albino le correspondió con la misma intensidad.

Tomando las llaves de sus manos abrió la puerta sin dejar de saborear esos finos labios que se habían convertido en lo mejor que había probado.

El albino le condujo al gran sofá, realmente no quería seguir avanzando y necesitaba sentirlo de una vez.

-¡Aaah! -jadeó con fuerza, rompiendo el beso. El pelirrojo frotaba su mano encima de su ropa de manera no muy delicada.

-Mmm… Allen… -susurraba en su oído mientras lo lamía- ya estás duro -ejerciendo mayor presión contra su miembro.

-Aaah… no-no digas eso... -se cubrió la boca con la mano para acallar los gemidos, completamente sonrojado. Estaba sorprendido de lo excitado que se encontraba siendo que apenas lo había tocado.

El albino deshizo el agarre para acomodarse en el sillón, sorprendiendo al pelirrojo.

-Laaavi~ -le llamó con sensualidad. Meneaba el trasero mientras le miraba con una sonrisa traviesa, con los codos recargados sobre el sillón, provocando que se notara más el leve movimiento que realizaba.

El mayor no pudo resistirse ante tan provocativa invitación, se acercó a él y le dio una pequeña nalgada, la cual pareció gustarle al pequeño. Se arrodilló justo detrás de él y empezó a frotar su miembro ya despierto contra su trasero, simulando penetraciones.

Allen apretó los puños, jadeando, la sentía tan dura y el no poder tenerla dentro le desesperó- ya… ya… ¡métela! -demandó entre gemidos, moviendo la cadera.

No recibió respuesta alguna, el ojiesmeralda continuó con las simuladas embestidas, provocando quejidos por parte del menor.

-Que ansioso~ -a pesar de lo tranquila y juguetona que parecía su voz él se sentía igual o más deseoso de penetrarle lo antes posible, así que detuvo sus movimientos y con maestría retiró la ropa del albino y la propia dejándola caer al suelo; colocándolo en la misma posición nuevamente.

-Mmn… aaaah… Lavi… -se queja- por favor... Hazlo yaaa... -rogaba mientras empujaba sus caderas contra las del mayor en un vano intento por autopenetrarse. Lavi restregaba el miembro entre su trasero, intentando no ser tan rudo pero tal acción le hizo perder la cordura, le tomó por la cintura y de un solo movimiento lo penetró.

Ambos gimieron con fuerza, sus cuerpos se deseaban con tanta intensidad desde días atrás. El por fin estar juntos provocaba que las ansias y la lujuria en ellos fuera aumentando a pasos agigantados conforme los segundos pasaban.

Lavi tomó a Allen con vigor y cierta rudeza, su pensamiento estaba nublado por ideas nada inocentes provocadas por los fuertes gemidos del menor quien parecía estar en sintonía con él ya que se ayudaba a moverse con mayor fuerza al colocar las manos contra el descansabrazos del sillón, empujándose enérgicamente.

Los gemidos aumentaron de tono hasta que ambos alcanzaron el climax deseado pero querían más.

El pelirrojo comenzó a acariciar el miembro del menor pero él no se lo permitió. Lo obligó a salir de su interior y le sentó en el sillón. El mayor curioso por sus acciones se dejó hacer.

Allen se arrodilló ante él en el suelo, abriendo sus piernas al tiempo que acariciaba sus muslos.

-Aahh... Lavi~ -suspiro al ver su miembro, relamiéndose los labios sin dejar de mirarle. Se acercó y besó sus muslos, acercándose poco a poco hasta lamer la base de su miembro.

El ojiesmeralda no pudo evitar suspirar, el contacto de su húmeda lengua se sentía grandioso.

El albino lamia de la base hasta la punta de forma lenta, acariciando sus testículos a la par, lamiéndolos también en ocasiones. Hacía movimientos circulares con su lengua y de vez en cuando succionaba un poco, hacía de todo para provocar esos roncos gemidos que lo incitaban aún más.

Tomó el miembro con una mano, apretando un poco mientras lamia y succionaba la punta.

-Aaah... Ngh... Allen -observando cómo saboreaba su parte más sensible. Cuando el ojiplateado le miró de manera lasciva mientras movía su lengua contra la punta con fuerza no pudo resistirse y se corrió.

-Aah... Lavi -lamió su semilla y se la pasó gustoso, se limpio con los dedos las mejillas y los saboreó con gozo ante la atenta mirada del mayor- mmm... Lavi -se acerca y besa su miembro erecto- que rápido -le mira coqueto.

Dejó escapar un gran suspiro- Allen... He estado pensando tanto en ti... La gran parte del tiempo es así, no te puedo olvidar y no creo que pueda hacerlo -le mira fijo, su ojo cristalizado transmitía amor y un poco de tristeza- te amo Allen.

-Lavi... -se levantó y acomodó a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, rodeó su cuello con los brazos y le besó suavemente. No quería pensar, no ahora, solo quería disfrutar del momento sin culpa alguna, a pesar de que eso fuese egoísta.

El pelirrojo le correspondió, estaba dolido porque no obtuvo la respuesta que esperaba pero desde hace mucho sabía que no significaba para el albino, de lo contrario lo hubiera elegido a él desde un principio. Una pequeña lágrima se deslizó silenciosamente por su mejilla, comenzó a besarle con mayor pasión, con una idea en la mente: disfrutar al máximo de esta noche e intentar sobrevivir sin él después de ella, aunque sabía que al final le sería difícil quería engañarse así mismo con ese pensamiento.

Allen se acomodó sobre su miembro sin dejar de besarle, penetrándose con lentitud, acallando sus gemidos en la boca del contrario.

Soltó un gemido que provocó que se rompiera el contacto con sus labios cuando Lavi apretó sus pezones con algo de fuerza- mng... ¡Aaah!... -se apoyó en sus hombros para poder moverse, en poco tiempo aumentó la velocidad, siendo incluso rudo, lo cual le provocaba dolor pero extrañamente un intenso placer el cual aumentó cuando Lavi tomó su miembro y le empezó a masturbar deliciosamente.

La habitación estaba inundada por sus gemidos.

-Mgh... Lavii... Nnn... -protestaba. Lavi oprimía la punta de su miembro para evitar que se corriera, en respuesta Allen se movía con tanta fuerza y rapidez como podía, apretando un poco los músculos de su interior, queriendo que el pelirrojo se corriera primero, dándose cuenta que el mayor se esforzaba de igual manera para no venirse

-¡Aaah!... Onegai Lavi... -gritaba entre gemidos- ¡córrete en mi!... ¡Onegai! -gimió con fuerza al sentir la cálida esencia en su interior. Apenas sintió su miembro liberado se vino, manchando el vientre de ambos.

-Allen... Tan estrecho... Me aprietas... Deliciosamente... -sintiendo como las paredes del menor oprimían más su miembro.

-¡Lavi! -asombrado, sintiendo como su miembro se endurecía de nuevo poco a poco, respirando agitado.

Le besó con pasión mientras acariciaba su cuerpo, el albino le correspondía de igual modo.

Continuaron disfrutando de sus cuerpos durante varias horas en diferentes sitios del departamento: la mesa, el suelo de la sala, el baño. Para cuando llegaron a la cama estaban exhaustos, se abrazaron y a los pocos minutos durmieron profundamente.

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>=°w°= =°w°= =°w°=<strong>

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado y compense mi gran ausencia, creanme que me he querido apurar pero me pongo a hacer otros proyectos y se me va el tiempo. Les pido una disculpa.<p>

Agradezco a quienes leen mis historia y me soportan TwT sin su apoyo no sería lo mismo escribir.

Cualquier queja, comentario, o lo que sea pueden dejarme un review~

Me despido, cuídense~

=°w°=

_Por favor jitomatazos no, mejor pastelazos y si son de chocolate mejor je je je._


End file.
